Heaven
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Todo me recuerda a ti, las calles, las tiendas, los arboles por eso me voy me alejo de tu recuerdo para tratar de cumplir la promesa que te hice aunque se que nunca volvere a ser feliz con otra persona como lo fui contigo... ¿Porque tuviste que dejarme aqui?... Sabes, te extraño demasiado y me haces demasiada falta... pero es momento de continuar y cumplir con mi promesa... TE AMO.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**EL INICIO Y EL FINAL**

— ¿Sakura estas segura de ir sola? —decía una chica de cabello negro con reflejos violetas, piel blanca como la leche y ojos de color amatista.

— Si…—respondió una chica de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos verde jade— no creo que me pueda pasar algo…

— Disculpame…

— No te preocupes sé que tienes que hacer un montón de dibujos… y además que ya tengo 20 años—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno… pero si pasa cualquier cosa me llamas…

— Esta bien…

— Cuidate

— Si, hasta luego—se despidió la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda buscando algún lugar donde vendían instrumentos musicales, camino por todos lados y estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas pero cuando estaba por dar terminada su búsqueda una idea se le asomo.

— No he ido por el templo Tsukimine—dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar con más ganas pues algo le decía que al llegar ahí encontraría lo que tanto estaba buscando, y no se equivocó ya que al frente del templo encontró una gran tienda de instrumentos musicales, no pudo evitar esbozar un gran sonrisa y caminar con más calma hacia ese lugar.

— Buenas tardes…—dijo entrando a la tienda pero al no recibir respuesta decidió explorar el interior— Ohhh—dijo mostrando su asombro al ver los hermosos instrumentos— ¿dónde están las guitarras?

Comenzó a caminar por toda la tienda hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba una gran cantidad de guitarras se extendían a lo largo de una gran fila y estaban muy bien acomodadas, y ahí comenzó con su dilema personal ¿Cuál de todas escogería?

— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…—dijo mientras examinaba a cada una.

Mientras ella pensaba en cual sería mejor comprar en ese mismo ambiente de la tienda se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules, piel muy blanca y ojos azules; caminaba de igual manera examinando las guitarras tenía que comprar uno para el curso extra que estaba llevando en la universidad y no dudaba que de seguro se encontraría con uno que otro compañero en ese lugar, siguió examinando hasta que encontró lo que para él fue lo más hermoso que había visto.

— Esta es—dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura se giró para ver al dueño de la voz porque sabía que era hombre y de esa mano que se encontraba por encima de la suya sosteniendo la guitarra.

— Hola…—saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

— Ehh… Hola—saludo Sakura algo apenada por la situación.

— ¿La quieres? —pregunto el chico pensando que conocía a esa chica de algún lado.

— Bueno… yo… etto…—Sakura no sabía que decir la mirada de ese chico era demasiado intensa.

— Es tuya…—dijo el chico— yo elegiré otra…

— N… no…—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

— Insisto… además que a ti se te ve muy bien con ella…

— Gra… gracias…—Sakura se quedó mirando al chico pensando que lo había visto en algún lado— ¿No te conozco? —pregunto

— Yo también me hacia la misma pregunta— contesto el chico.

— Mi nombre es Sakura…—se presentó la castaña.

— ¿Sakura? —Dijo el chico sorprendido— ¿Sakura Kinomoto?

— ¿Si?

— Cuanto tiempo—dijo con júbilo— soy Eriol…

— ¿Eriol? —Dijo Sakura mientras recordaba— ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?

— El mismo…

— Eriol…—dijo Sakura mientras saltaba a abrazar al chico— realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— En verdad mucho—dijo estrechando un poco más el cuerpo de la castaña.

— Tenemos que avisar a los demás…—dijo Sakura separándose y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

*** * * * 1 AÑO DESPUÉS * * * ***

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Claro…

— Pero…

— Todo saldrá bien… confía en mi ¿sí?

— Esta bien…

Sakura cerró los ojos y luego agarro la mano de Eriol para que comenzara a caminar en medio del gran jardín de la casa de Eriol, no sabía que estaba pasando pero él le había pedido que confiara y ella no dudada ningún segundo de él, y sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que para ella fue un evento importante.

**FLASHBACK SAKURA**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eriol se habían convertido en amigos y no cualquier tipo de amigo sino de eso que nunca se separaban por nada del mundo, había resultado que eran compañeros de salón y en ningún momento se habían cruzado y habían decidido llamar a ese tipo de cosas "juegos del destino". En eso estaba concentrada la mente de cierta castaña que se movía debajo de las sabanas hasta que su cerebro percibió un ruido molesto que no le permitió seguir descansando.

— Hola…—saludo de mala gana.

— _Sakurita… ¿Dónde estás?_

— En mi casa hasta hace unos instantes teniendo un plácido y hermoso sueño…—respondió Sakura de mala gana.

— _Lo siento_—dijo Tomoyo con voz de arrepentimiento— _quería saber si tu hermano estaba en casa…_

— Tomoyo si querías saber de Touya porque no lo llamaste a su celular… —hasta ahora ella no entendía como es que su mejor amiga había accedido a ser la novia del troglodita de su hermano— pero ya que me llamaste te dire que no… ¿se te olvido que él tenía un seminario toda esta semana?

— _Upss_—dijo Tomoyo como disculpa_— lo siento es que tengo tantas cosas en que pensar…_

— Lo se Tomoyo —dijo Sakura entendiendo a su amiga.

— _Bueno… aprovechando que tu hermano no está te quería invitar al cine… vendrán todo los chicos y Eriol también_— lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz picaresco.

— Tomoyo… no…

— _Eriol me pidió que por favor vayas…_—dijo Tomoyo como suplica_— vamos Sakura no seas así… además Eriol está aquí casi como dos meses y no hemos tenido oportunidad de salir todos en grupo como siempre…_

— Pero…—Sakura trato de buscar alguna escusa coherente pero como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre su cerebro parecía desconectarse con simplemente escuchar ese nombre.

— _Nada de peros_…—esta vez la voz de Tomoyo sono decidida_— te espero hoy en el mirador al medio día y de ahí iremos al cine todos juntos._

— Sí.

— _Te veo al medio día… hasta luego Sakurita_—esta vez su voz sono en el mismo tono dulce de siempre.

— Estoy en un grave problema…—dijo después de que Tomoyo haya colgado.

Las horas pasaron y Sakura aún no sabía que atuendo usar para ese día, había comenzado con dos horas de anticipación a alistarse y hasta ese momento no sabía que ponerse de pronto sono el timbre de su casa y maldijo en su interior a quien se le ocurriera molestar a esas horas cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Si? —dijo abriendo la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

— Señorita Kinomoto…—saludo una mujer que estaba vestida de traje negro y usaba gafas— esto es de parte de la señorita Tomoyo—dijo entregándole una caja de color rosa.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura aun asombrada.

— Con permiso—dijo la mujer quien hizo una leve reverencia y luego se alejó para meterse en una camioneta de color negro.

Sakura aún tenía la caja en las manos cuando sintió que sus dos gatos comenzaban a ronronear y a sobarle la pierna, cerró la puerta y decidido darle de comer a ese par de gatos regordetes que tenía como mascotas luego de dejarles un muy bondadosa porción de comida subió hasta su habitación para poder abrir la caja y ver cuál era su contenido.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —exclamo al sacar el contenido, era un vestido de seda color marfil con estampados de ramas de los árboles de cerezo y con petalos del mismo, según lo que contemplo le llegaría un poco más arriba de la rodilla el escote era moderado y en medio tenía un fajín de seda malva—. Esta precioso…—dijo mientras con sus manos sentía la suavidad de la tela— mejor me cambiare.

Mientras la castaña se cambiaba y se arreglaba cada detalle para su salida, en el mirador un gran grupo de jovenes corrían de un lado para otro ante la risa divertida de un chico de mirada azul que no entendía porque hacían tanto alboroto si el quería algo sencillo y simple pero Tomoyo había insistido tanto en que eso debía ser perfecto que no pudo decirle que no al verla tan ilusionada.

— Bien Eriol… —dijo Tomoyo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— está todo listo… los chicos y yo estaremos esperándolos en donde te indique trata de no demorar mucho… yo lo gravare todo desde un punto estratégico.

— Está bien…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Bueno ahí viene—dijo Tomoyo observando la silueta de Sakura a unos cuantos metros— suerte.

— Gracias—dijo Eriol quien no se molestó en ver hacia donde se dirigía la amatista ya que su atención la tenía completamente aquella chica que se acercaba con ese hermoso vestido.

— Hola…—saludo Sakura cuando ya se encontró en frente de Eriol— ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunto al ver que no había nadie más.

— Nos esperaran en otro lugar…—dijo Eriol.

— ¿Eh?... —dijo la castaña confundida— entonces será mejor que vayamos…

— No…—dijo Eriol mientras le sostenía la mano— antes quiero enseñarte algo… vamos…

Eriol guio a la chica hacia las barandas de seguridad coloco a Sakura contra ellas para que no pudiera ver antes de tiempo la sorpresa, él se colocó en frente y la miro directo a los ojos podía notar que ella estaba nerviosa y que un leve rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas pero se veía tan hermosa así, que decidió darse prisa en hacer lo que debía.

— Sakura…—la llamo con suavidad.

— ¿Si?

— Tengo que decirte algo importante—dijo Eriol tomando una actitud seria.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No

— Entonces—dijo Sakura aún más angustiada por saber que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo.

— Tengo que decirte algo a ti—dijo acercándose a ella acortando la distancia a solo un paso.

— ¿A mí?

— Si… —Eriol vio como la sorpresa que había preparado Tomoyo con los demás se acercaba así que decidió que era momento que ella lo viera—pero primero tendrás que voltearte y mirar lo que esta haya—dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sakura se giró lentamente con temor, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Eriol ya que ese día estaba actuando raro pero aun así decidió confiar en él. Cuando se giró por completo sus ojos se abrieron como platos frente a ella había un dirigible publicitario pero se sorprendió aún más al ver lo que decía en la pantalla, se tuvo que agarrar de las barandas para no caerse de la impresión, leyó y releyó hasta que ese pequeño texto se quedó gravado en su cerebro.

"**Te amo, mi pequeña Sakura…"**

Tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y ya comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, saco fuerzas de donde no pudo y trato de controlar el temblor que invadió todo su cuerpo. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar en frente de él nuevamente, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo casi al instante pues sentía que la traspasaba con su intensa mirada.

— Sakura…—Eriol se acercó más y pudo sentir el calor que Expedia el cuerpo de la castaña y como su cuerpo temblaba— ¿tienes frio? —pregunto preocupado de que se pudiera enferma.

— N… N… no—dijo después de destrabarse su lengua a la fuerza, sentía que le iba a dar un infarto y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

— Sakura…—volvió a repetir Eriol pero esta vez se acercó más y con una mano cogió el mentón de la chica e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos— Te amo…

—…— Sakura ya no sentía la tierra debajo de sus pies y estaba segura de que si no era porque Eriol la sostenía del mentón ella sin duda alguna ya se habría desvanecido, estuvo mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules y ahí fue donde se confirmaron sus dudas, ella también lo amaba pero lo amaba con locura y tal vez lo amaría para toda la vida.

Eriol era mucho más alto que Sakura lo que hacía que pareciera que estaba acorralando a una niña contra la baranda pero a él no le interesaba nada de eso, estaba muy felizmente entretenido mirando esas hermosas esmeraldas mientras sentía que su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, le había dicho que la amaba y no había mentido la amaba con locura, como solo un hombre ama a una mujer, amaba su delicadeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su vitalidad, en conclusión amaba todo lo que representaba Sakura Kinomoto tuvo que volver a recordarse por qué estaban ahí.

— Sakura…—dijo acariciando con su aliento el rostro de la castaña quien se estremeció ante la sensación— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Eriol…—Sakura por fin pudo decir algo sin trabarse y había sido el nombre de él, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo responder porque si por ella fuera posible hace mucho que se hubiera lanzado encima de él y se lo hubiera comido a besos pero había un pequeño detalle ¡Ninguno de sus músculos le hacían caso! Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de toda la medula espinal, lucho por concentrarse y apresurarse en dar una respuesta, era solo un monosílabo pero para desgracia de ella y la de Eriol ninguna parte de su cuerpo le obedecía y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse estresada, entonces decidió decirlo todo con una mirada.

— Si tu…—Eriol había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Sakura que le cubrió la boca con delicadeza y luego hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de negación— no dire nada…—dijo entendiendo el mensaje y leyendo en los ojos de ello la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre él y la castaña, quería disfrutar cada segundo junto a ella y no dudaría en hacer durar ese instante cuanto quisiera, se acercó más hasta que sus respiraciones se confabularon en una sola, se acercó un poco más y el primer rose de sus labios se dio, provocando en cada uno de ellos un montón de sensaciones nuevas y agradables, ya sin poder aguantarlo más Eriol aprisiono los labios de la castaña entre los suyos y saboreo el dulce elixir de la vida.

Sakura no sabía si lo que estaba pasando en ese instante era un sueño o una hermosa realidad, cuando sintió los labios de Eriol aprisionar los suyos la vida se le fue y regreso en un segundo, era imposible para ella poderse imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, él parecía un experto en el arte de besar en cambio ella nunca había besado a alguien, pero con Eriol los dos parecían unos expertos, le encantaba sentir esos labios carnosos entre los suyos, saborearlos y no dejarlos ir de ser necesario.

Poco a poco la velocidad del beso fue aumentando provocando en cada uno de ellos que una sensación agradable hiciera presencia provocando que no quisieran romper aquel contacto tan íntimo, nada existía en ese momento tan solo ellos y la danza a la que estaban entregadas sus labios, las sensaciones iban y venían y la mayoría de ellas parecían ser completamente nuevas, ante la necesidad del molesto oxigeno fueron disminuyendo la velocidad del beso hasta separarse lentamente y mirarse a los ojos con las respiración agitada.

— Yo también te amo…—dijo Sakura que por fin había recuperado el control sobre su cerebro y cuerpo.

— Gracias… —dijo Eriol abrazándola protectoramente— mi hermosa y pequeña flor…

Definitivamente ese día nunca se borraría de la memoria de ninguno de los dos pues había marcado el inicio de una de las historias más hermosas que jamás se hayan podido ver o apreciar o al menos así lo querían ver ellos dos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Con cuidado… con cuidado—decía Eriol entre divertido y preocupado.

— Esto no me hace ninguna gracia…—decía Sakura queriendo sonar enojada.

— Vamos pequeña sé que te va a gustar… ya faltan solo cinco pasos.

— ¿Contamos? —dijo Sakura.

— Si—respondió Eriol.

— Uno…

— Dos…

— Tres…

— Cuatro… y

— Cinco…

— Abre lentamente los ojos—dijo Eriol.

— Esta bien…

— ¡SORPRESA!

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura sorprendida.

— Feliz aniversario cariño…—dijo Eriol mientras le daba un suave beso.

— ¿Aniversario? —pregunto Sakura mientras Eriol aún estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

— Si Sakurita…—dijo feliz Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la pareja— Eriol organizo todo por motivo de que hoy es el día en que se conocieron…—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Es cierto… nos pidió el favor de que le ayudemos con esta reunión…—dijo Touya poniéndose al costado de Tomoyo.

— Hermano…—dijo Sakura de ver a su hermano tan tranquilo y sin ninguna intensión de asesinar a su novio con la mirada.

— Sakura… hay algo que yo te quiero decir…—dijo Eriol que ya estaba al costado de su novia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

— Sakura…—Eriol se arrodillo ante el asombro de todos menos el de Touya— ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita negra y mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

—…—Sakura estaban en shock su cerebro se había desconectado del todo y no sabía que responder— Eriol… yo…—miro a los ojos de su novio y no tuvo ninguna duda de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él— Si… si quiero casarme contigo.

Eriol coloco el anillo en su delicado dedo anular derecho se puso de pie y le dio un suave beso, sus amigos aplaudían y celebraban el compromiso de dos de sus grandes amigos, Tomoyo tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra ya que como ella siempre decía quería inmortalizar el momento.

— Felicidades Sak…—dijo una chica de cabello negro con ondas, piel blanca y ojos negros que venía acompañada de un chico de cabello marrón, piel blanca y ojos marrones.

— Gracias Rika…—dijo Sakura con un gran sonrisa— que bueno verte Yoshiyuki.

— Felicidades Saku…—saludo Yoshiyuki.

— Ya era hora amigo mío…—saludo un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros— llegue a pensar que tendría que intervenir.

— Gracias Yamazaki… —saludo Eriol.

— Felicidades Sakura…—saludo Yamazaki— espero que tu logres poner más orden en su vida…

— Gracias… ¿Dónde está Chiharu?

— Viene dentro de un momento se fue con Naoko a traer algunas cosas…

— Haz feliz a mi hermana…—dijo Touya apareciendo junto a una muy feliz Tomoyo.

— No lo dudes—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Hay, ustedes son divinos—dijo Tomoyo saltando abrazar a la pareja— yo diseñare tu vestido—dijo mientras se separaba de Eriol y Sakura.

— Ya llegaron las películas—dijo una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

— Espero que no hayas estado diciendo mentiras Yamazaki—dijo la otra chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

— No, como puedes pensar eso de mi Chiharu…—respondió Yamazaki en tono indignado.

— Bueno… bueno… ¿Qué películas compraron Naoko? —pregunto la castaña.

— Ha… pues… mira Sakura compre una que se llama "Como la primera vez"

— No es de terror ¿verdad?

— No…—respondió esta vez la otra chica— en realidad es una comedia romántica.

— Que bien… y ¿esa otra que tienes ahí Chiharu?

— ¿eh?... Esta…bueno esta… es una de terror…

— ¡QUE!

— No te preocupes cariño yo estaré a tu lado para que no te de miedo—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo entendiendo a que se refería su novio.

— Bueno entonces será mejor que primero comamos algo antes de ver las películas—dijo Yamazaki.

— Si—respondieron todos con ánimo.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa y degustaron de los infinitos manjares, Eriol y Sakura eran la pareja más feliz del mundo se podría decir que lo tenían prácticamente todo sus padres los apoyaban en su relación y a pesar de las miradas asesinas de Touya que para lamento del mismo no hacían ningún efecto en el chico de ojos azules, tenían unos muy buenos amigos que los acompañaban en cada triunfo y desacierto, además que se tenían el uno al otro.

La tarde paso y las películas dieron el efecto esperado la primera los hizo reír como nunca y también provoco que alguna que otra chica soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, la otra película fue muy ventajosa para los chicos ya que al ser de terror provoco tal pánico que las chicas lo mínimo que hacían era abrazarse muy fuerte a sus novios o en el caso de Naoko disfrutar de la película de lo más atenta y sin permitir que nada ni nadie la distraiga.

— Bueno descansa hermosa…—se despidió Eriol de Sakura mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

— Hasta mañana…—se despidió Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

*** * * * * * 3 MESES DESPUÉS * * * * * * **

— Eriol debemos de ir a casa de Tomoyo.

— Si, pero primero iremos a recoger algo que pedí en la joyería.

— Está bien… pero después de eso iremos a casa de Tomoyo.

— Si… pequeña confía en mí.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura dándose por vencida.

Eriol y Sakura caminaron por las calles de Tomoeda rumbo a la joyería a la que tanto Eriol quería ir, el día estaba soleado y fresco ellos eran felices, los planes para su boda ya estaban en marcha y solo faltaba poner una fecha para que todo estuviera listo, siguieron caminando pero de pronto Sakura vio algo que le llamo la atención y se soltó de la mano de Eriol este al ver que su novia corría hacia algún lugar la siguió con la mirada pero se sorprendió ya que al tratar de enfocar su figuraba no veía casi nada lo único que podía captar eran imágenes borrosas y manchas sin forma alguna, se froto los ojos y volvió a ver normal.

— Creo que es por la falta de sueño…—dijo mientras le daba alcance a su novia.

— Ven Eriol entremos a ver los peluches…—dijo Sakura emocionada mientras jalaba a su novio y se metía a la tienda.

— _Tomoyo va a matarme_—pensaba Eriol al ver que sería muy difícil sacar a su novia de ese mundo de color y muñecos con relleno.

*** * * * AL DÍA SIGUIENTE * * * *  
**

— Sera mejor que me levante…—decía un chico de cabello azulado— este día será muy largo…

Se sentó en la cama y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no podía ver absolutamente nada, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad total cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir pero no dio ningún resultado, dejo que pasaran los minutos esperando que así se pasara esa ceguera o lo que fuera, esos minutos se convirtieron en horas logrando que se angustiara un poco y como pudo trato de ponerse sus pantuflas y cuando por fin pudo sostenerse de pie escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación.

— Eriol…—llamo una voz cantarina pero a la vez preocupada— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Nakuru? —llamo Eriol.

— Si…—dijo una chica de cabello chocolate, ojos marrones y piel blanca— ¿pasa algo?

— Nakuru… no puedo ver nada—dijo Eriol tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Si… no puedo ver nada… todo esta oscuro…

— Hermano si es otra de tus bromas me enojare mucho…—amenazo Nakuru acercándose poco a poco a su hermano.

— No estoy bromeando…—dijo Eriol mientras estiraba sus brazos y trataba de dar algunos pasos.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —Dijo Nakuru cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no mentía— llamare a mamá y papá.

Todo lo que paso después fue muy rápido los padres de Eriol lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital central donde le hicieron un montón de exámenes que lo dejaron exhausto, cuando sus padres iban a recibir los resultados Eriol exigió estar presente pues quería saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando en los ojos.

— La situación es algo complicada…—dijo el doctor una vez que todos estuvieron sentados— lo que le sucede a su hijo es que ha desarrollado un glaucoma, es una enfermedad que ataca a los ojos principalmente en este caso está en una etapa muy avanzada y la única forma de solucionarlo es con una operación.

— Entonces ¿me quedare ciego?

— No… pero si debes de tener cuidado mientras caminas por la calle ya que la visión se te puede nublar de la nada.

— Gracias doctor—dijeron los padres de Eriol.

Eriol llego a su casa y se puso a descansar aun no podía ver nada pero era un alivio saber que no se quedaría ciego ahora el problema era el hecho de caminar por las calles, tenía que ver alguna forma de estar bien hasta que se programara la operación.

— Todo estará bien…—dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

*** * * * * 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS * * * * ***

— Pero Tomoyo —se quejaba una chica mientras hacia un puchero.

— No Sakura esta vez no me arriesgare a que llegues tarde a mi casa otra vez…

— Eriol…—dijo Sakura lanzándole una mirada de cachorro a su novio.

— Tomo…

— No Eriol…—dijo Tomoyo cortante— no pienso dejar pasar más tiempo con esto del vestido así que ninguno de ustedes dos me convencerá de no ir directo a mi casa.

— Esta bien—dijeron los dos de mala gana.

Tomoyo hubiera querido reírse en ese instante al ver sus caras de resentimiento pero no podía hacerlo ya que si quería que su amiga tuviera su vestido de novia a tiempo debía hacer que ese par fuera a su casa en ese mismo instante, camino lentamente y se decidió por cruzar la pista ya que aún faltaba para que cambiara a rojo, Eriol miro hacia el semáforo y la visión se le nublo un poco pero se recuperó luego de un par de parpadeos y decidió seguir conversando con Sakura mientras cruzaban la pista para dar alcance a Tomoyo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos dos, estaban muy entretenidos y casi ya iban en la mitad de la pista pero lo que vino después fue muy rápido, Eriol vio como un auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad y la luz aun no cambiaba se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer y cuando el carro estaba a escasos metros empujo a Sakura provocando que ella callera encima de Tomoyo.

— ¿Eriol? —dijo Sakura al ver que era empujada hacia adelante y caía sobre la amatista, lo que vieron sus ojos en ese instante nunca en su vida lo podría olvidar.

Un auto que no se explicaba de donde salió golpeo el cuerpo de Eriol provocando que este saliera volando por los aires y callera varios metros lejos de donde estaban ellas, Sakura sintió que algo en su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y que un dolor abrazador comenzaba a envolver su alma y la sumía en la más profunda oscuridad, cuando su cerebro ya había asimilado toda esa información corrió hacia Eriol y lo encontró todo ensangrentado pero aun respiraba.

— ¡Tomoyo llama a una ambulancia! —ordeno a su amiga que había corrido junto a ella.

—…— la amatista estaba en shock.

— ¡TOMOYO! —grito Sakura al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

— S… Si…—como pudo saco su celular y marco el número de emergencias.

— Eriol… cariño…—llamo Sakura con delicadeza mientras agarraba la mano de su prometido.

— Pe… pe… pequeña…—dijo Eriol con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaba.

— No… no hables—dijo Sakura.

— No… hermosa…—los ojos de Eriol se cristalizaron por las lágrimas.

— Todo va a estar bien—dijo Sakura tratando de creerse ella misma sus propias palabras.

— Pequeña… quiero que me prometas algo…

— Lo que tú quieras—dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

— Prometeme que cantaras nuestra canción… esa que compusimos después de conocernos…

— Si, lo hare… pero ya no hables…

— Hermosa, mi hermosa flor… no sabes cuánto lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa—a Eriol se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

— No… no digas eso—decía la castaña mientras sentía que el dolor aumentaba.

— Amor mío… prometeme algo…

— No Eriol… por favor no digas más…

— Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz…—dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa entre lágrimas.

— Tu eres mi felicidad…—dijo Sakura para ver si así lograba que él dejara de hablar.

— Pero yo me tengo que ir…

— No… por favor…

— Amor mío… dame un último beso…

— Eriol… por favor—suplicaba Sakura mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo— tú tienes que quedarte hemos planeado muchas cosas… no puedes dejarme aquí sola…—Sakura se acercó más y se recostó en su pecho.

— Pequeña… por favor el tiempo se me agota… solo dame un último beso.

Sakura ya no tenía fuerzas para contestar sentía que el alma se le iba con cada palabra que él decía, se concentraba en sentir su calor y su respiración que ahora era más lenta y entonces entendió que no podía dejar que se vaya así, si era el momento de que se separaran no podía dejar que él se marchara de esa manera además que ella quería también tener un recuerdo de él por más doloroso que fuera y por más que fuera el ultimo. Lentamente se reincorporo y se acercó al rostro de él y fue acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se volvieron a encontraron en un beso lleno de amor, deseo y añoranza pero sobre todo ese beso significaba un adiós.

— Te amo…—dijo Sakura cuando se separó de él.

— Yo también te amo mi hermosa flor…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en su mirada— prometeme que buscaras ser feliz…—dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Lo prometo…

— Nunca te abandonare… es una promesa—dijo Eriol— no olvides… que… te… amo… Sakura…—dicho esto cerró los ojos y su alma abandono su cuerpo inerte.

— Eriol… Eriol… ¡Eriol! —Llamo Sakura mientras movía el cuerpo de su prometido ya sin vida— no…

— Señorita…—llamo alguien detrás de ella— por favor permítanos…— era un bombero de unos 45 años, lentamente y con delicadeza hizo que soltara el cuerpo de Eriol mientras ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas no se detenían.

— Sakura…—dijo Tomoyo corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

— Tomo… Tomoyo… él se fue…—dijo Sakura entre sollozos— se fue… se fue…—repetía una y otra vez como sí que de esa manera su corazón y su cerebro se acostumbrarían a la nueva realidad— se fue…—sin poder aguantarlo más lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras sentía que el dolor aumentaba a cada segundo.

La amatista se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello de manera maternal tratándole de transmitir todo su apoyo pero sobre todo fortaleza, rogaba porque Touya llegara cuanto antes y se hiciera cargo de todo, por el momento ella lo único que quería era estar con su amiga y llorar junto a ella la perdida de una de las mejores personas que había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra además de que no podía evitar el sentirse culpable de lo sucedido.

*** * * * CIELO * * * ***

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Estas en las puertas del cielo…—respondió una voz potente— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto.

— Eriol—respondió el recién llegado.

— Tú no estás en mi lista…—dijo la voz— aunque espera… llamare a mi jefe.

— ¿Eh? —Eriol estaba confundido eso realmente era el cielo o es que así recibían a todos en el infierno jugándoles una broma.

— Muy bien… tú tienes una misión que cumplir.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

— Serás el ángel guardián de una persona en la tierra…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que escuchaste niño…

— ¿Pero porque yo? —quiso saber.

— Porque el otro ángel guardián de esa persona se rebeló y... cof cof… yo no debería contarte esas cosas—dijo la voz— bueno en conclusión tú servirás de reemplazo.

— Pero yo no sé nada de eso… además—esta vez su voz sono triste— recién acabo de morir y…

— Lo sabemos—interrumpió la voz pero con un tono de comprensión— pero debes entender que ahora tienes otra misión y te hemos escogido a ti porque sabemos que esta persona es muy especial para ti… tu serás el ángel guardián de Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

— ¿Sakura? —Dijo Eriol con un tono de voz alegre— ¡seré el ángel guardián de Sakura! —comenzó a celebrar.

— Tu misión será tratar de cuidarla en todo momento… puedes intervenir en algunas cosas pero no siempre… ¿entendido?

— Si jefe—dijo Eriol con tono divertido.

— No te burles…—advirtió la voz.

— Está bien…—dijo Eriol pero se sentía feliz aunque supiera que su hermosa Sakura no la estaría pasando bien en ese momento.

— Entonces comenzaras mañana… por el momento tomaras clases básicas.

— ¿Eh?

— Entra…

Detrás de Eriol y sin saber de donde salieron se aparecieron grandes puertas de color marfil que tenían hermosos diseños, camino con lentitud esperando no chocar con alguien y también guardando cada detalle en su memoria.

— Detente ahí

— Está bien…—dijo Eriol haciendo caso al instante.

— Hola… —dijo alguien apareciendo a unos cuantos pasos de el — mi nombre es Pedro y soy el que se encarga de quien entra y quién no… sígueme comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.

— _Esto será divertido…—_pensó Eriol con una leve sonrisa pero se sintió triste al recordar a Sakura— _solo espero poder ayudarte desde esta posición…_

De esa manera Eriol se perdió por las calles hechas de oro, las casas eran de un hermoso marfil y los mares eran del agua más clara que haya podido ver en toda su vida, decidió concentrarse en lo que decía Pedro para que después no sea reprendido pues con solo mirarlo pudo darse cuenta que él no era un hombre de mucha paciencia.

Continuara…

**N. A.**

**Yo llegando aquí con una nueva historia… bueno no dire mucho pq estoy corta d tiempo en el prox cap se explicaran mas cosas… espero les haya gustado… esta historia es un reto personal espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW… cambio y fuera**

**Miku…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**DOLOR**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntaba una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro puro y ojos del mismo color.

— Como nunca antes lo estuve madre... necesito un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas— respondía un joven de 21 años cabello color chocolate, ojos ámbar y piel levemente bronceada.

— Esta bien hijo…—dijo un hombre de mismo aspecto físico que el joven de 21 años solo que en una versión más adulta— Wei estará contigo en todo momento y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

— No te preocupes padre…

— Pero a ¿Dónde piensas viajar?

— Madre eso no les dire…

— Pero hijo…—trato de refutar la mujer.

— Ieran… sé que nuestro hijo buscara el momento indicado para decirnos donde se encuentra…

— Pero Hien…—trato de refutar Ieran mirando a su esposo con angustia.

— Confía en mi madre...

— Disculpen señores… pero es momento de que abordemos el avión—dijo un hombre de piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabellos negros con tintes blancos gracias a las canas.

— Está bien Wei… nosotros nos retiramos, cuidate mucho Shaoran.

— Si padre…

— Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos e inmediatamente estaremos ahí…

— No creo que llegue a ser necesario pero gracias madre… adiós…

Shaoran camino junto a Wei quien iba jalando el equipaje entrego sus pasajes y sus documentos, se dirigió a la puerta y tuvo la intención de mirar hacia atrás pero en esos momentos pudo más el rencor que otra cosa, ciertamente sus padres no tenían nada que ver con el problema reciente pero gracias a ellos él la había conocido y se había enamorado como un idiota.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron al carro que los llevaría a abordar el avión, cuando ya estuvieron adentro del mismo se acomodaron en sus asientos de primera clase.

— Joven Shaoran sería bueno que tratara de descansar un poco.

— Si…—dijo Shaoran recostando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Hubiera querido poder hacer caso de las palabras de su mayordomo pero sabía que eso sería imposible ya que las imágenes las tenía en su mente grabadas como un sello a base de fuego, nunca podría olvidar lo que había visto y mucho menos podría perdonar y seguir adelante.

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN**

— ¡No lo hare! —decía un chico de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel blanca.

— Calma… calma… Yunsu.

— Shaoran… puedes ser mi mejor amigo y todo lo que tú quieras pero se supone que deberías estar aquí con nosotros… no puedes irte dejándonos solos.

— Llegare antes que el profesor…

— No sé qué hare contigo…—dijo Yunsu dándose por vencido— pero no te demores ni un minuto más…

— No señor—dijo Shaoran tomando una actitud de cadete policial.

— ¿A dónde iras?

— Iré a ver a Mei Ling… y le entregare algo especial.

— Shaoran Li…—dijo Yunsu con un aura asesina— me estás diciendo que iras a ver a tu novia que está en esta misma universidad en lugar de quedarte con nosotros a organizar la exposición.

— Si—dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia al aura asesina de Yunsu mientras ponía cara de embobado.

— Tienes una hora…—dijo Yunsu en tono firme.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Shaoran saliendo de su ensoñación.

— Lo que escuchaste… y será mejor que te des prisa el tiempo ya empezó a correr pero te dare más tiempo si me dices que le vas a regalar…

— Eso se llama chantaje—dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

— Ya pasaron 10 minutos…

— Esta bien…—Shaoran saco de su bolsillo una cajita de color rojo con una cinta negra en forma de moño— es esto…—dijo mientras abría la caja y mostraba un hermoso relicario de plata que tenía tallado en relieve la imagen de flores de cerezo.

— ¡Wow! —Dijo Yunsu muy asombrado pero luego quedo callado al darse cuenta de algo— ¿a Mei Ling le gustan las flores de cerezo?

— Si… no tiene ninguna foto pero cuando se lo dé nos encargaremos de ponerle alguna…

— Bueno…—dijo Yunsu de manera pensativa— tengo un mal presentimiento Shaoran… —dijo entregándole el relicario.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto Shaoran.

— Bueno es que Mei ha estado rara en estos días… por no decir el último mes.

— Yo no he notado nada de raro—dijo Shaoran de manera seria y cortante.

— _Sera mejor no decirle nada… él está muy enamorado de ella—_ pensaba Yunsu —_solo espero que lo que me dijo Himeko no sea verdad…_

— Yunsu…—llamaba Shaoran al ver a su amigo inmerso en sus pensamientos— Yunsu… —ya harto de tanto esperar lo llamo más fuerte — ¡YUNSU!

— ¿Eh? —dijo Yunsu al ver que se había quedado pensando.

— Mejor me voy…

— Si… sí, claro te esperaremos en el salón.

**POV SHAORAN**

Después de la larga discusión con Yunsu que me hizo perder valiosos minutos me dirigí en busca de Mei Ling, ella era una hermosa chica de sedoso cabello color negro, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color rubí, llevamos 3 años de relación, y hace un mes nos habíamos comprometido.

Atravesé los largos pasillos de mi facultad, que era la de medicina evitando o esquivando una que otra mirada inquisidora de parte del género femenino, Mei Ling estudiaba economía y su facultad estaba un poco lejos de la mía pero no podía esperar hasta el final de clases para verla y entregarle este regalo, nose cuanto camine ya que el camino me pareció corto mientras pensaba en ella.

Llegue a la faculta de economía y a mi parecer ellos estaban en alguna clase de conferencia para todos ya que los veía caminando a todos de un lado para otro, me dirigí a su salón y me sorprendió no verla ahí, entonces supuse que estaría en ese gran árbol de cerezo que había en la universidad no me importaba caminar un poco más si al final obtendría la recompensa de poder verla aunque sea por pocos minutos.

Ya estaba por salir de la facultad cuando en un salón escuche una conversación en particular no soy del tipo de personas que escuchan conversaciones ajenas pero las voces que escuchaba se me hacían muy familiares, así que me acomode para escuchar detrás de la puerta que se encontraba un tanto abierta.

— Ya estuvo bueno de jueguitos… así que será mejor que termines esa farsa de una vez—escuche decir a una voz masculina.

— Tú sabes que no es ninguna farsa—dijo la voz de una chica de manera pausada y tranquila.

— Mei Ling voy a perder la poca paciencia que tengo…—dijo esa voz masculina, pero al escuchar el nombre de mi prometida tuve ganas de entrar y golpear al sujeto que se atrevía a hablarle así.

— Sera mejor que te tranquilices Kurogane—dijo la voz de mi prometida— no querrás meterte en problemas por molestar a la prometida de Xiao Lang Li ¿no es así?

Esta situación de no saber a qué se referían me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, quería entrar y golpear a Kurogane, y para que entiendan quien es Kurogane les explicare, él es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad y no han pasado desapercibido para mí las miradas que le lanzaba a Mei Ling y desgraciadamente estaban en la misma facultad bueno regresando al tema, nadie le hablaba de esa manera a mi prometida pero algo me decía que esperara porque ahí no terminaba la conversación, así que me asome para poder ver y no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

Mei Ling estaba contra la pared de lo más relajada y Kurogane estaba en frente de ella con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo de mi prometida impidiendo según mi parecer su salida, pero había algo raro en Mei Ling, su mirada era diferente, mientras veía a Kurogane tenía un brillo especial que no supe definir uno que obviamente nunca note cuando estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —dijo Kurogane acercándose más a ella— Sí la mujer que amo y que por derecho me pertenece ¿se besa y abraza con otro hombre?... —se acercó más y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla, quería entrar y matarlo a golpes pero el hecho de que Mei Ling no haga nada me impidió moverme— no quiero que hagas esto…—dijo con voz suave.

— Sabes que es lo que mi padre quiere—dijo Mei Ling mientras se dejaba acariciar por Kurogane.

— Pero qué diferencia hay entre él y yo…—dijo Kurogane.

— Mi padre cree que lo mejor para la empresa es que nos asociemos con los Li por eso es que el planeo esa cena en la que nos conocimos.

— Y desde ese día no he dejado de odiarlo—dijo Kurogane con voz cargada de rencor.

— Kurogane… ser mejor que me vaya Shaoran tal vez me esté buscando—dijo Mei Ling mientras le daba un suave empujón que le permitió liberarse de la cárcel de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— No cariño…

Kurogane la jalo sin ninguna delicadeza de su muñeca y esto provoco que ella girara y quedara cuerpo a cuerpo con él, eso hizo que se me hirviera la sangre, vi como la abrazaba y ella no ponía resistencia quería salir de ahí corriendo a cualquier lugar pero mi orgullo me impidió hacerlo, quería saber la verdad y no era momento de flaquezas.

— Kurogane basta…

— No…—Kurogane comenzó a bajar su mano acariciando su espalda y besaba su cuello, solo en ese instante caí en cuenta de que Mei Ling estaba con un vestido holgado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas— hace mucho que no puedo estar contigo de esta manera… ¿acaso Li puede acariciarte como yo lo hago?

— Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada—dijo Mei Ling con un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía parecer muy hermosa.

En esa parte ella tenía razón nunca me atreví a exceder el límite de los besos y abrazos, y no porque no la deseara porque si lo hacía pero para mí siempre fue como una flor y debía respetarla y me hice el firme propósito de esperar por ella hasta que nos casáramos, pero creo que eso ya no tenía sentido en esos momentos.

— ¡Ja! —Kurogane soltó una risa maquiavélica y siguió acariciando a Mei Ling hasta que comenzó a subir su vestido.

De donde pude saque la paciencia y la fuerza para alejarme de la puerta y me pare en el balcón, espere pacientemente mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de esos 3 años había sido una cruel y vil mentira provocada por la ambición del padre de Mei Ling, pero lo que más me dolía fue que ella nunca me haya amado ni siquiera por compasión, en cambio había decidido jugar conmigo de la manera más cruel, porque eso era obvio ella conocía a Kurogane desde antes.

¿Cuánto tiempo se habrán estado riendo a mis espaldas por mi estupidez? Y yo respetándola y esperando como un idiota algo que nunca seria mío, algo que nunca me había pertenecido porque si algo estaba claro era que había perdido la guerra antes de dar la primera batalla.

Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos hasta que escuche que la puerta se abrió, Mei Ling salió primera y al verme ahí abrió los ojos como platos pero eso duro poco porque luego me regalo una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Shaoran! —Dijo casi gritando y me abrazo, en otros momentos este gesto me hubiera gustado mucho pero no ahora, trato de darme un beso pero yo desvié el rostro— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada…—le dije de la manera más calmada que podía, me separe de ella y lentamente camine hacia el salón y de una sola patada abrí la puerta donde pude apreciar a Kurogane recostado contra la pared cruzado de brazos—. Yo debería de preguntar qué está pasando—dije con el mismo tono de voz.

— No… No… es lo que parece—trato de explicarse.

Kurogane salió del aula y se ubicó a un costado formando entre nosotros un triángulo, hubiera querido en ese instante caerle a patadas y desfigurarle el rostro pero no debía darles el gusto de verme enojado.

— Mei Ling…—dije mientras sentía en el pecho un dolor intenso— nuestro compromiso queda terminado… no habrá boda, no habrá nada…—dicho esto me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar después de unos minutos escuche la voz de la mujer que había amado y que amaba llamarme pero decidí no hacer caso y continuar.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Joven Shaoran hemos llegado…

— Muchas gracias Wei.

Shaoran y su mayordomo bajaron del avión luego de pasar todos los controles de ley se dirigieron a un auto que ya los estaba esperando, Shaoran se mantuvo callado durante todo el viaje mirando hacia la ventana. Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo pudo darse cuenta que estaba en una zona residencial, la casa que tenía delante suyo era hermosa y con finos acabados pero lo que más le gusto es que fuera de color verde el cual era su favorito, esbozo una leve sonrisa y bajo del auto.

— Esta es la casa que le dije ¿es de su agrado? —pregunto Wei una vez que estuvo a su costado.

— Si Wei… muchas gracias… —dijo Shaoran sin dejar de mirarla.

— Sera mejor que entremos.

— Si—dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba junto a su mayordomo.

— Ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas…

— Pero si ese tipo la estaba molestando…

— Eriol…

— Esta bien… pero no va a negar que fue divertido…—dijo Eriol mientras reía a carcajadas.

— No entiendo como ella te soportaba…

— Porque ella es única—dijo Eriol dejando de reír y poniéndose serio.

— Han pasado seis meses Eriol… no te angusties…

— No lo puedo evitar…—dijo Eriol mientras sus ojos perdían brillo— cada día la veo más pálida, con menos ganas de vivir… no sabe cuánto he tenido que hacer para evitar que sufra de algún accidente, su despiste está cada vez peor.

— Estas cumpliendo tu deber como su ángel… pero también te entiendo y sé que es muy difícil para ti y sé que para ella también lo es, pero ahora más que nunca tú debes ser su fortaleza.

— Lo entiendo—dijo Eriol pero de repente algo en su mente hizo click— Pedro… ¿Y qué paso con su antiguo ángel?

— ¿Eh? —dijo Pedro tratando de sonar distraído.

— Eso no funcionara conmigo…—dijo Eriol de manera más seria— necesito saber que paso con su antiguo ángel.

Pedro se quedó mirando a Eriol y podía ver decisión en sus ojos azules, así que soltando un suspiro largo se decidió a contarle lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en el cielo.

— Tú conoces las reglas…

— Si… fue lo primero que aprendí…—dijo Eriol comenzando a decirlas— un ángel solo vela por el bienestar de su protegido, no se muestra en ningún momento, siempre da cuentas de sus acciones, siempre están disponibles y por ultimo… un ángel nunca se puede…—Eriol se detuvo en seco y miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Pedro.

— Continua…—dijo Pedro tratando de sonar calmado.

— Un ángel nunca puede ni debe enamorarse de su protegido… ¿Ese ángel se enamoró d ella verdad?

— Si… ha habido casos en los que según la situación se les permitía a los ángeles ir a la tierra con sus protegidos y siempre terminaban siendo el uno para el otro.

— ¿Pero qué paso con Sakura?

— Cada vez que alguien nace se le asigna desde ese instante un ángel de la guarda, que está con ellos en todo momento circunstancia y lugar… esto permite que se cree ese lazo de familiaridad y amor entre el ángel y su protegido… cada uno es entrenado y se les dice las reglas…

— Pero no todos las cumplen…

— Cierto, pero en el caso de Sakura fue diferente el ángel que le asignamos se llamaba Yue… era un ángel especial…

— ¿Especial?

— Si… no era así como los ves a los demás, alegres que disfrutan de estar aquí… siempre era serio y no demostraba ninguna emoción, Sakura sería su segunda protegida ya que la primera murió a los solo 5 años…

— Eso debió haber sido difícil…

— Si… fue muy difícil y eso hizo que se encerrara más en su refugio interno, cuando le asignamos a Sakura pudimos notar que con ella sonreía, jugaba y la cuidaba en todo momento incluso hasta cuando dormía…

— Algo no me queda claro, como es eso que ¿jugaba?

— Si… los niños pueden ver a sus ángeles hasta lo años, depende de diferentes factores que luego te explicare, continuando con lo que te decía ¿En dónde me quede?

— Yue la cuidaba…—dijo Eriol al notar que había perdido la conversación.

— Ah sí, bueno él la cuidaba en todo momento durante todos los años de su vida hasta que te conoció, recuerdo que ese día Yue tenía que hacer algo que le mando un superior y pues dejaron a otro ángel a cargo por el momento aunque a él no le gustó la idea pero tuvo que aceptar…

— Pero de alguna manera yo no le parecí digno para estar con su protegida…

— Cierto… el renuncio a ser el ángel de Sakura cuando ustedes cumplieron dos meses de relación al parecer no soportaba que tú te llevaras sus sonrisas y fueras su felicidad, así que tuvimos que asignarle un ángel de entrenamiento a Sakura y Yue quedo relegado de ser ángel de la guarda por un tiempo

— ¿Entonces el planeo que yo muriera?

— Eso aún no lo sabemos…—dijo pedro de manera preocupada— pero estamos al pendiente de sus movimientos, Yue puede ver a los otros ángeles y no dudo que se acercara en cualquier momento a Sakura y ahí es donde empezara tu trabajo de verdad.

— ¿Trabajo de verdad?

— Si, Yue no es un ángel que se haya ido en buenas condiciones de aquí…

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Que él se escapó…

— ¡¿QUE?!

— No entendemos como sucedió—dijo Pedro con voz cansada— de un día para otro se presentó una alerta de que faltaba un ángel de la guarda y que el portal había sido abierto, comenzamos a preguntarnos qué era lo que había pasado hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ángel que faltaba era Yue, él había hablado conmigo antes pidiéndome que le concediera la posibilidad de ir a la tierra…

— Pero tú te negaste—dijo Eriol adivinando lo que seguía.

— Si… pero nunca pensé que haría eso, ahora estamos en pie de guerra los arcángeles se encuentran en estos momentos luchando en el lindero celestial.

— ¿Lindero celestial?

— El límite entre el cielo y el infierno, lucifer está reclamando a Yue como suyo… por eso es que te encomendamos a ti como ángel de Sakura, porque cuando el aparezca empezara la verdadera batalla.

— Estas queriendo decir que yo…

— Si, tú tendrás que pelear con él y lo traerás de regreso aquí…

— ¿Pero cómo lograre eso?

— Para eso está tu entrenamiento lo que sabes ahora son cosas mínimas pero hay más cosas que deberás aprender y para eso te asignaremos otro ángel de mayor rango…

— ¿Quién?

— Su nombre es Kaho… ella es el ángel guardián de tu primo Shaoran.

— ¿Shaoran? —Pregunto Eriol — hace mucho que no me comunicaba con el—mientras decía esto su voz sonaba cada vez más triste— la última vez simplemente le dije que tenía novia y que era feliz…

— Y tampoco te has preocupado por saber de él ahora que tienes más facilidades ¿verdad?

— Cierto…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sé que si lo veo… voy a querer lo mismo que él pero ya no puedo añorar nada porque mi cuerpo no existe en ese mundo y ahora me tengo que conformar con cuidar a Sakura en todo momento aunque ahora se encuentre en la universidad...

— Eres muy valiente—dijo Pedro tratando de darle ánimos.

— Pero eso no me sirve de nada Pedro, no puedo estar con ella así como quisiera; todo lo que habíamos planeado no ha valido nada, teníamos todo listo solo faltaba darle una fecha éramos felices… pero de pronto todo eso se volvió nada.

— Debes ser fuerte.

— Si lo sé, fuerte por ella sobre todo pero esto es demasiado para mi hubiera preferido no ser su ángel y no ver como sufre con mi ausencia… no he podido evitar odiarme cada minuto desde que estoy aquí…

— …

— Tengo miedo cada vez que llega la noche ¿sabes porque? —Eriol sonrió con sarcasmo— claro que lo debes saber tu nos vigilas en todo momento… ¿Te imaginas lo que es verla llorar todas las noches? ¿Estar cerca de ella pero no poder consolarla y solo conformarte con mirarla y ayudarla a dormir? ¿Tratar de alejar todo peligro de ella?

— …

— No, no lo sabes porque tú no has amado a una mujer tanto como yo la amo a ella… puede que sea un ángel Pedro pero aun la amo y la amare…

— No se… si deba decirte esto pero esto no estaba planeado, tu no deberías haber muerto y no sabes cuánto lamento que estés pasando por esto… pero aún queda una esperanza…

— ¿Qué esperanza puede haber?

— Eriol—Pedro se giró para poder verlo directamente a los ojos— cuando una persona muere tiene dos opciones… una es quedarse aquí para siempre y la otra es volver a nacer…

— ¿Volver a nacer?

— Si, sé que Sakura te amara siempre y por más que encuentre a otra persona ustedes se pertenecen desde que fueron creados… sus vidas estarán unidas todas las veces que vuelvan a nacer…

— Eso quiere decir…

— Si… ustedes son una "pareja elegida".

— Pero eso es demasiado Pedro…

— Lo se… pero hay muchos que han podido superar las difíciles pruebas en cada una de sus vidas…

— Pero es triste…

— Claro que es triste… las parejas elegidas solo pueden estar juntos definitivamente cuando sus corazones se encuentren completamente limpios…

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos vuelto a nacer nosotros?

— Eso es algo que no te puedo decir… pero tengo la certeza que no importa cuántas veces ustedes se separen… siempre volverán a encontrarse no importa cuando, donde o como… siempre buscaran la forma de estar juntos.

— Pero también hay un riesgo… —dijo Eriol.

— Si… tienes razón, al ser una pareja elegida existe el riesgo que tu pareja no te escoja a ti sino a la pareja de otra persona…

— Y eso también me resulta ilógico—dijo Eriol de manera pensativa.

— Puede parecerte ilógico pero no lo es… al ser designado una pareja elegida ustedes al igual que las demás comparten una misma esencia, eso quiere decir que si no encuentras a tu verdadera pareja puede que te encuentres con otra que no es tuya… aunque el amor no es tan profundo…

— Pero si es puro y verdadero.

— Exacto… aprendes muy rápido.

— He tenido al mejor maestro—dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora estas más tranquilo?

— En cierta forma sí, pero mi tranquilidad será completa cuando ella cumpla su promesa y yo pueda atrapar a Yue.

— Eso me gusta… bueno será mejor que regreses con ella.

— Si—dijo Eriol mientras se preparaba.

— Eriol…

— ¿Si?

— Ahora puedes utilizar los sueños…—dijo Pedro con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero… pero, yo pensé que para hacer eso se necesitaba una gran experiencia.

— Y tú la tienes—dijo Pedro con voz calmada y una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias—dijo Eriol correspondiendo la sonrisa de su mentor— hasta luego… —dijo Eriol mientras su imagen se desvanecía.

— Hasta luego…—dijo Pedro.

— ¿No se lo dirás aun verdad? —pregunto una voz detrás de él.

— No—dijo Pedro aun con su gran sonrisa— sé que los recuerdos irán llegando a el poco a poco—se giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz— mucho gusto en verte de nuevo Kaho.

— Eso me hace feliz... y el gusto es mío—respondió Kaho, ella tenía el cabello rojizo, piel blanca y ojos marrones.

— ¿Quieres caminar un poco mientras me cuentas que te trae por aquí?

— Claro—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**N. A.**

**Bueno esto esperando muy comoda en mi isla a que me lleguen las bombas y lanzas xD si lo se da penita Eriol :C y a mi mas pq es mio ¬¬ entendieron? Bueno continuando con el cap… Mei Ling! Como la odio! Hacerle eso a Shao :C y el desgraciado de Kurogane! Bueno espero no volver a verlos xD en donde esta Shao? Y porque no le quiso decir a sus padres? Sabran lo que paso con Mei Ling? No lo se!**

**Ahora Yue… siempre haciendo lio este hombre… donde estará? No lo se! :C pero si digo que va a traer mas de un problema a nuestra querida Sak… se que querían que pusiera algo de como estaba ella pero Eriol ya nos dio una descripción muy buena no creen? **

**Ahora Eriol… :C pobre llore cuando fue su conversación con Pedro :C y apuesto a que se adivinan que fue lo que le hizo al pobre chico xD jaja y eso sera poco… les prometo que el prox cap sera mas larguito xD y ahí se sabran mas cosas **

**Ahora yo… jeje si lo se hay muchas que han querido matarme por esta historia y por matar al pobre de Eriol :C pero bueno ya fue xD ok… no, muchas gracias a las que muy amablemente me han dejado su review… que contestare ahora xD en serio muchas gracias! Espero poder escribir el prox cap lo antes posible xD o sino tendrán que esperar hasta domingo que lo publique en FF… xD**

**ANUNCIO… para quienes están leyendo SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS les digo que no me he olvidado d mi fic solo que mi musa no me ha dejado de atormentar con tantas ideass :O así que espero actualizar esta semana… xD igual gracias a mis lectoras que muy pacientemente me esperan (que en realidad viven aconsandome)**

**Llego el momento de decir hasta la prox y mandar los saludos correspondientes…**

*** Neko Lila**

*** 4Sakura**

*** Rock Violet**

*** Marianux**

*** Miss Cerezo**

*** Valeria. Li Kinomoto**

*** Yumiko**

*** Nayiva (acosadora ¬¬)**

**Y tambien a mis muy queridas amigas LESLIE Y GIOVANNA que han esperado este cap con ansias xD jaja**


	3. Capitulo 3

*** Dedicado a Rosa Villegas por motivo de su 22 cumpleaños y para las chicas de DOLENTEM**

**Heaven**

**Capítulo 3**

**Junto a ti**

_**Sakura **_

Las manos me sudaban y el hecho de que mi actual aspecto sea deplorable no ayudaba en nada a mi plan perfecto, ¿Por qué era perfecto verdad? Después de todo era mi decisión, nadie podía impedirme que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana.

Han pasado 11 meses desde que Eriol se ha ido de mi lado, terribles 11 meses en los que no he comido más que por exigencia de mis padres y hermano, en los que he sufrido de pesadillas constantes y sin tregua, siendo atormentada cada día con su recuerdo en cada lugar que estaba ahí está la razón de porque tome esta decisión.

Simple y concisa no podía seguir aquí sin él, consumiéndome en la miseria y el dolor, un dolor que solo yo entendía porque mis padres pensaban que era algo exagerado, mi hermano y Tomoyo ya no me prestaban importancia ya que estaban más concentrados en reconocerse y no de la forma inocente, eso me dejaba a mi sola en este mundo, ¿Entonces de que servía que siguiera viva? Nadie me tomaba importancia así que llegue a la conclusión de que debía abandonar este mundo cuanto antes, no podía provocar que me atropellen ya que parecería demasiado irónico y doloroso a la vez así que después de haberlo planeado un mes entero llegue a la conclusión de que una sobredosis de pastillas era más efectiva que cualquier veneno o acido.

Si eso haría, me tomaría tres potes de pastillas antidepresivas que son las más eficaces para producir una sobredosis, ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, soy estudiante de medicina y Eriol también lo era nos gustaba la música pero la medicina era nuestra pasión.

Todo estaba planeando y marchando viento en popa, primero me levante a la hora habitual me cambie y me puse la ropa más holgada que encontré cogí el bolso y baje a la cocina donde como ya era habitual no había nadie, así que solo tome un vaso de jugo y decidí irme a la universidad sabía que llegaría temprano como siempre pero no importaba eso solo me daría más tiempo para poder planificar bien todo lo que haría, primero busque a un profesor para poder conseguir su sello de la escuela de médicos, luego de eso espere a que otro escribiera una receta de antidepresivos y por ultimo solo me quedaba esperar a que sonara la campana que anunciaría el final de clases.

Como ya era costumbre nadie notaba mi ausencia o mi estado de animo a excepción de mi nuevo amigo Yue que se había transferido hace 9 meses a la universidad muchos pensaban que era huraño y raro pero para mí simplemente era el chico tierno y dulce que se preocupaba todos los días por mí, el día de hoy tuve que escabullirme de él aunque con cierta tristeza ya que el parecía ser el único que se interesaba por mí, al parecer todos habían decidió alejarse de mi antes que mi mal animo se les pegara a ellos también.

Sono la campana y camine tan rápido como pude a la salida, quería hacer todo esto cuanto antes pero como era de suponerse alguien me impidió la salida del salón.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? —pregunto Yue posicionándose entre la puerta y yo. Yue era de mi edad tenía el cabello plateado, ojos color cielo y piel hermosamente pálida.

— A casa—respondí tratando de no sonar cortante pero obviamente falle y lo note al ver que el rostro de Yue tomaba un matiz triste—tengo que conversar con mis padres…—dije para alivianar su pena y mi sentimiento de culpa a la vez.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— ¡No! —Grite—quiero decir… no te preocupes yo tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a casa— otra mentira y estaba segura que terminaría refundiéndome en el infierno.

— Está bien…—me dijo con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas— te veré mañana…—se acercó y deposito un suave beso en mi frente.

— Si…—dije en un susurro mientras sentía que un sentimiento de culpa afloraba en mí, sacudí la cabeza de manera compulsiva— será mejor que me dé prisa—dije dándome valor de seguir mi camino.

Tomoeda es hermosa por donde se le vea y lo bueno es que tiene miles de farmacias en las cuales puedes conseguir los medicamentos necesarios para cualquier enfermedad o en mi caso para un suicidio, me Rei de lo irónico que suponía el asunto yo una estudiante de medicina quien se supone debe salvar vidas en pocas horas estaría convulsionando o tal vez poniendo los ojos en blanco por una sobredosis de pastillas.

Me encamine lo más rápido posible a mi casa, aprovecharía que no había nadie para poder hacer mi coctel y desfile de antidepresivos exclusivo para mí. Sí, sé que a estas alturas ya debo sonar como un caso perdido pero entonces díganme ¿Qué harían ustedes? ¿Seguir viviendo? ¿Fingir que todo en esta puta vida sigue bien? Discúlpenme pero yo no puedo, mi vida era él y lo seguirá siendo, tal vez me sume al montón de locos suicidas que se matan por amor, pero el amor implica sacrificios ¿no es así? Este será mi sacrificio entonces.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie como supuse, camine lentamente despidiéndome de cada cosa que había en ella y que me había albergado desde siempre, llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y la mano me tembló al momento de estirarla para poder girar la perilla e ingresar, una vez estuvo el temblor de mano controlado llene mis pulmones de todo el aire posible, una vez recobrado el valor inicial gire la perilla e ingrese y cerré la puerta tras de mi como si algo fuera a poder salir de ahí.

— Es el momento—me dije a mi misma dejando mis cosas en el piso y acercándome a mi cama una vez ahí me di cuenta de que un pequeño detalle se me había pasado por alto— Demonios.

Salí de mi habitación con un aura asesina que podría haber espantando al mismísimo Hitler si se cruzaba en mi camino, ¿Cómo es que se me había olvidado traer lo primordial? ¿Cómo se me había olvidado llevar el agua? Llegue a la cocina y llene un jarra con agua y agarre un vaso de la alacena, de pronto escuche ruidos en el recibidor y me quede congelada con el brazo estirado.

— Monstruo—saludo mi muy educado hermano— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto al ver que no hacia ningún movimiento.

— Nada—respondí tratando de controlar el temblor de mi mano.

De pronto entro Tomoyo a la cocina y me puse aún más nerviosa, no hablaba con Tomoyo durante mucho tiempo por no decir los últimos siete meses, solo nos saludábamos y nada más un simple hola y adiós, pero ahora verla junto a mi hermano mientras ambos me miraban extrañados me hizo sentir que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

— Hola Sakura…—saludo la novia de mi hermano.

— Hola—respondí— bueno será mejor que me vaya—dije mientras agarraba la jarra y el vaso.

— No… no… te incomodes—trato de disculparse Tomoyo.

— ¿Incomodarme? —Dije con un leve tono de enojo y burla en la voz— no creas que puedes incomodarme en mi propia casa Daidouji—Touché, había dado en el punto y sabía que ella había entendido.

— Monstruo—dijo Touya en un gruñido.

— No…—dijo Tomoyo en un susurro para que supuestamente solo mi hermano pudiera escuchar.

— Sera mejor que los deje solos…—dije mientras retomaba mi camino hacia la salida de la cocina estaba enojada y solo quería tomarme las pastillas de una bendita vez pero el diablillo dentro mío me suplico por una última travesura antes de acabar con mi vida— apuesto a que tienen mucho de qué hablar—dije a unos pasos de salir— disfruten su tiempo.

De esa manera me aleje de la cocina por completo, apresure mi paso pues claramente pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano llamándome y luego la voz de Tomoyo diciendo algo como que estaba en mi derecho pero sabía que había enojado a mi hermano así que decidí refugiarme en mi habitación al menos ahí nadie podía interrumpirme, cerré la puerta lentamente y le puse seguro.

— Es el momento… —dije una vez que tenía todo listo— solo un último detalle…—me acerque a mi mesa de noche y del cajón saque las cartas respectivas, para mis padres, hermano, Tomoyo, Yue y amigos; mire los sobres que tenía en mano y los coloque con sumo cuidado encima de mi mesita de noche donde seguro que si las verían.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a destapar los frascos, pero mientras lo hacía sentía que algo trataba de impedírmelo decidí no prestarle importancia porque hace mucho tiempo que le había perdido el miedo a los fantasmas, así que seguí con mi deber pero por más que trate de concentrarme no podía evitar sentir esa presencia.

— Estoy volviéndome loca—dije una vez que termine de abrir el tercer frasco— es el momento…— di un último vistazo a mi habitación.

Di mi último suspiro largo y comencé a ingerir las pastillas en un principio eran una a una pero luego fue aumentando hasta que logre terminar el primer frasco, extrañamente no sentía algo anormal en mi cuerpo lo que me motivo a comenzar con el segundo frasco el cual me acabe algo antes de tiempo que el primero, esta vez espere algo de tiempo para ver si había algo que mostrara que estaba haciendo algún tipo de efecto en mí, nada, sin esperar más comencé el tercer embace pero cuando ya estaba por la mitad sentí que comenzaba a bajarme la temperatura corporal pero de manera drástica, mi corazón latía lento y mi cuerpo empezaba a tiritar de forma involuntaria.

Como pude coloque el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche, gracias a Dios antes de que mi mano se volviera inservible y mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas, sentía que mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado así que me tire en mi cama boca arriba a esperar a la dulce y hermosa muerte, sentía que mis parpados me pesaban que la temperatura cada vez era más baja y sin darme cuenta fui cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que era cubierta con una oscuridad total pero antes de ser totalmente absorbida escuche una voz que me llamaba.

— Sakura—decía casi como suplica— no puedes hacer esto…—esa voz me era familiar pero no podía reconocerla mi cerebro ya no respondía a ninguna de mis órdenes.

— Lo siento…—trate de decir pero ya no tenía voz y no podía ni mover los labios.

— Pequeña… lo prometiste—ahí entendí todo y porque esa voz me era tan familiar pero ya era tarde la decisión había sido tomada, las pastillas absorbidas y cumpliendo su función en mi organismo y todo se volvió oscuro siendo de esta manera absorbida por un sorda y lenta muerte.

— No sé qué le pasa… —Touya se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro de la cocina.

— Touya será mejor que te calmes… —pedía Tomoyo aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

— Pero es que no entiendo que le pasa—dijo deteniéndose de golpe— la note rara…—dijo después de pensar un rato.

— Yo también pero será mejor dejarla tranquila por el momento… ¿Cuánto ya paso desde que subió?

— Casi como una hora…—dijo Touya mirando el reloj de la cocina.

— Yo creo que debemos hablar con ella—sugirió Tomoyo sintiéndose culpable— nos hemos descuidado de ella…

— No es una niña—dijo Touya sin que se le pasara el enojo.

— No lo es…—dijo Tomoyo recuperando su calma habitual— pero es tu hermana…

Touya se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su novia, ciertamente Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña a la que se le decía que y no podía hacer pero era su hermana, no solo su hermana si no su mayor tesoro y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que consiente o inconscientemente se había alejado de ella dejándola lidiar sola con la depresión, pero algo estaba mal Sakura nunca hubiera tratado de esa manera a Tomoyo por mas enojada que estuviera.

— Touya…

— …

— Touya… —Tomoyo al ver que su novio seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos decidió acercarse— cariño…—dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Touya siendo sacado de su ensimismamiento.

— Están tocando el timbre…

— Si… si… vamos a abrir.

Touya agarro la mano de su novia y abrieron la puerta, ante ellos estaba un chico que conocían muy bien pero que nunca antes habían visto en la casa Kinomoto.

_**Yue **_

— Hola…—salude con nerviosismo a las personas que tenía en frente mío.

Touya Kinomoto un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel bronceada tenía 27 años era el hermano mayor de Sakura y sumamente sobreprotector con ella pero últimamente se había descuidado de Sakura, a su costado estaba su novia y a la vez mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji cabello negro con reflejos violetas, ojos amatista y piel blanca como la nieve, tenía 21 años era la amiga de toda la vida de Sakura pero por estar entretenida con su novio últimamente en asuntos para nada inocentes se alejó de ella lentamente.

Como sabia eso, fácil yo había sido el causante de ese comportamiento, había sido muy fácil solo con despertar un poco de deseo y lujuria en ambos y ¡Huala! Se habían descuidado de Sakura y me habían dejado el camino fácil.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Touya con su típico tono de hermano celoso.

— Touya…—reprendió Tomoyo quien estaba sujetando su mano.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa burlona, pues me parecía irónico que Touya ahora tratara de actuar como el hermano mayor con complejo sobreprotector, solo puse mi cara más inocente y al parecer funciono.

— ¿Tu eres Yue verdad?

— Si —dije con una gran sonrisa— vine a buscar a Sakura.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto el hermano histérico.

— Bueno ella se olvidó unos cuadernos en clase y se los traje porque de este curso habrá un examen importante—dije aunque mentí en lo del examen pero en realidad si tenía los cuadernos de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a una muerte tortuosa a manos de Touya.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —pregunto Tomoyo.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Touya sorprendido— este…—dijo mirándome y lanzándome una mirada asesina— no pasara…—dijo soltando después un gruñido.

— Touya…—dijo Tomoyo tratando de controlar a su novio— es el amigo de Sakura y además le ha traído unos cuadernos que ella olvido, deja de ser tan gruñón y ven conmigo a preparar algo de té…—dicho esto jalo a Touya a un lado de la puerta dejándome un espacio para poder entrar— pasa y siéntate…—dijo mientras jalaba a su novio hacia un lugar que supuse seria la cocina.

— Gracias—luego del curioso recibimiento que me habían dado ese par, comencé a caminar por el pasillo y luego llegaría a la gran sala en donde tantas veces había visto a Sakura sentarse a leer o simplemente a contemplar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Me dedique a observar cada detalle, en realidad no había cambiado nada los muebles cómodos pero a la vez elegantes, las fotos familiares, la mesa de centro, todo estaba exactamente igual y me atreví a imaginarme a Sakura sentada en el mueble cruzada de piernas mientras leía de lo más concentrada uno de sus tantos libros favoritos.

Lentamente me acerque a donde se suponía debería de estar ella y pude imaginarme el calor que su cuerpo dejaba después de sus largas rutinas de lectura y recién desde esta ubicación pude notar que las cosas si habían cambiado y mucho, pero no en el ámbito físico diría yo que era en el ambiente familiar, normalmente si fuera un día cualquiera los padres de Sakura estarían en la sala junto a ella conversando sobres sus trabajo, Touya estaría sentado en otro sofá leyendo algo para su clase de la universidad o la historia clínica de algún paciente del hospital.

Pero ahora todo estaba desierto, de pronto sentí una presencia muy familiar para mí pero para cuando voltee no había nada, debía ser más cauteloso si quería acercarme a Sakura pues estaba más que dado que Pedro ya me estaría buscando con todo lo que pudiese pero había aprendido a disimular mi presencia, de lo contrario no habría podido acercarme a Sakura sin ser atrapado, además que fingía muy bien el no ver a los ángeles.

Hubiera querido seguir profundizando en mis recuerdos pero no pude ya que las voces de Touya y Tomoyo se comenzaron a acercar hacia donde yo estaba.

— Bueno… ¿que nos puedes decir de ti? —dijo Tomoyo mientras me dejaba en frente una tasita de té.

— Bueno me transfirieron hace algún tiempo a la universidad.

— Y según tengo entendido eres muy popular entre las chicas—dijo ella mientras me miraba de una manera inquisidora que me puso algo… ¿nervioso?

Bueno no entendía porque Tomoyo decía eso si yo no había notado algo raro en las chicas, o bueno ahora que lo mencionaba si, en el primer día que pise la universidad fui perseguido por todo tipo de miradas pensé que eso se acabaría al llegar al salón de clases pero fue peor, solo recuerdo que me senté en un asiento cualquiera tratando de ignorar las miradas y cuchicheos.

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto escuche que alguien me hablaba, me vi forzado a sacar mi cabeza de entre mis brazos pero no me arrepentí al descubrir que era Sakura, en vivo y en directo pero con aspecto triste y decaído, me pregunto algo así como si tenía otro bolígrafo a lo que solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, le di el bolígrafo a lo que ella me agradeció y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa suya, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba sentada delante mío al parecer no había sido un mal comienzo de clases.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas siendo amigo de mi hermana? —la voz de Touya me saco de mis recuerdos de golpe y me planto de lleno en la realidad.

— Bueno… casi desde que ingrese.

— ¿Desde qué ingresaste? —Pregunto Tomoyo con sorpresa— ella nunca me comento nada—dijo con tristeza algo que me dio algo de regocijo.

— Creo que sería mejor que le entregara sus cuadernos—dije al notar que Touya no dejaba de mirarme pero no de manera asesina, más bien pareciera que me estaba analizando así como una rana abierta por la mitad expuesta a toda la clase.

— Si—dijo Touya poniéndose de pie— cuanto antes mejor— comenzó a caminar— sígueme…—me ordeno.

_**Eriol **_

Como todos los días cada vez que Sakura estaba en la universidad me la pasaba conversando con Pedro y como ya era su costumbre me dejaba con muchas dudas, aun no logro conocer a Kaho y tampoco me dice nada sobre el asunto de Yue, al contrario me explica más sobre los nuevos poderes que se me darán, y que debo comenzar a hablar con Sakura a través de los sueños, pero yo trato de retrasar eso cuanto pueda.

Pedro no entiende porque lo hago y es que por más que ya habían pasado 11 meses desde que yo he dejado el mundo terrenal no me atrevo a hacer eso, tengo miedo de que ella en lugar de sentirse tranquila o mejor, se inquiete y ponga triste aunque su estado actual no es tan bueno que digamos, será mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas y me vaya a buscarla.

Para cuando la encontré ya estaba en su casa pero actuaba raro, entro a su habitación y dejo todo regado bueno no era que Sakura fuera la persona más ordenada del mundo pero al menos hacía el intento, pero me di cuenta que debía ser algo grave cuando salió rumbo a la cocina. Por la manera en la que le hablo a Tomoyo podría jurar que le guardaba rencor pero no entendía porque o que, o creo que yo era el que no quería entender.

Ella regreso y hasta ese momento todo parecía tranquilo pero claro tanta paz no podía ser cierta ¿verdad? Con horror pude comprobar que Sakura sacaba de su bolsa unos tres pomos de pastillas y comenzaba a abrir el primero, trate de detenerla no sabía si iba o no en contra de las reglas pero como mi fuerza no es tan elevada como la de otros ángeles no pude nada más que retrasar su labor por escasos segundos pude ver como ella se detenía pero luego volvía a su misión de querer tomarse esas pastillas.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba ahí de pie delante de ella sintiéndome casa ves más impotente y a la vez inservible porque la mujer de mi vida se estaba tomando esas pastillas con un solo objetivo, acabar con su vida. Trate de buscar ayuda llamar a alguien pero nadie contestaba, con dolor vi como ella se terminaba de tomar el primer pomo y abría el segundo.

Quería gritar, decirle que se detenga que yo no me había ido y que estaba ahí junto a ella, que cada día la extrañaba como un loco, pero no me podía escuchar ella nunca más volvería a escucharme, volví a hacer un esfuerzo por detenerla pero no logre nada. Los minutos se me hacían interminables y nadie venia en mi ayuda, detecte la presencia de los ángeles de Touya y Tomoyo pero ellos ya tenían problemas suficientes para controlar a ese par pero a cambio de ellos no podía sentir a nadie más, ¿es que acaso todos sabían que esto pasaría?

Los minutos se me hacían eternos y más aun sintiendo la frustración y enojo en cada parte de ¿mi cuerpo? No sabía cómo llamar a esto que ahora era yo, pero no me importaba en ese instante, mi mente trabajaba a mil por segundo buscando alguna solución, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer veía con horror como se llevaba las pastillas a la boca aumentando a veces la cantidad, di por terminada mi tortura al verla palidecer y como dejaba el vaso de agua a un lado, al parecer las pastillas habían logrado su cometido y su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse.

Vi cómo se tumbaba sobre la cama y miraba hacia el techo, me acerque a ella y el corazón se me encogió de dolor, me arrodille a la altura de la cama y pude ver como el brillo de su mirada se apagaba y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, hubiera deseado abrazarla pero no podía así que simplemente la llame por su nombre.

— Sakura…—dije mientras rogaba porque me escuchara— no puedes hacer esto…—rogaba que con estas palabras ella pudiera aferrarse a lo poco de vida que tenía aun.

Pero al no escuchar respuesta de parte de ella mi desesperación se acrecentó un poco más, tenía que hacer algo para que ella siguiera aquí, no podía morir de esta manera tan degradante pero no tenía fuerzas ni ayuda de nadie para hacer algo, así que por ultimo decidí recordarle su promesa.

— Pequeña lo prometiste—dije antes de retirarme e ir en busca de su alma. No permitiría que ella dejara este mundo, sea como sea ella tenía que vivir.

_**Touya**_

Odiaba a ese mocoso, pero no podía hacer nada ya que después de todo era el amigo de mi hermana, nos seguía en completo silencio y eso me hacía detestarlo más, había algo que no me cerraba por completo, no sé si era su cabello plateado, sus ojos o tal vez su estúpida actitud tranquila.

Agradecía al cielo el que Tomoyo estuviera a mi lado porque de lo contrario hace mucho que lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana, invoque a toda mi paciencia y rogué porque Sakura abriera la puerta al primer llamado evitando de esa manera que cometiera un asesinato en medio del pasillo del segundo piso de mi casa.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y di dos toques, espere a escuchar el ruido habitual que provocaba su torpeza o al hecho de que dijera algo desde dentro pero los minutos pasaban y no daba rastro de vida y eso no ayudaba en nada a controlar mi enojo.

— Seguro que se quedó dormida… —escuche decir al mocoso.

— Entonces deja que siga durmiendo—apoyo Tomoyo.

— No—respondí tratando de no sonar cortante— ella debe hacer sus tareas—dije como escusa y también como una forma de evitar otra estúpida visita de ese mocoso.

Volví a tocar pero esta vez un poco más fuerte que la primera vez, pero otra vez nada ninguna señal de vida o de que estuviera ahí me acerque a la puerta para ver si acaso estaba evitando abrirnos la puerta.

— Sakura… —llame— tienes visita… —esta situación comenzaba a desesperarme— Sakura deja de comportarte como una niña y abre la puerta de una vez—esta vez di un puñetazo en la puerta.

— Touya—dijo mi novia— tal vez no está de buen humor…

— Creo que regresare en otro momento…—dijo el mocoso.

— No—ahora mi enojo era más que palpable— ella abrirá esa puerta quiera o no…—di un respiro largo para lograr calmarme al menos un poco— Sakura te doy 10 minutos para que abras esa puerta o me obligaras a abrila con mi llave—dije esta vez más calmado.

Pero no escuche respuesta y si hace un momento estaba desesperado pues ahora estaba preocupado y mucho, Sakura no era del tipo de chicas que dejaban de recibir una visita al contrario le encantaba por lo que su actitud de ahora me resultaba más que sospechosa, saque mi celular y mire la hora y calcule diez minutos.

— Touya… creo que estas exagerando.

— No… si algo está pasando lo sabré…

Los minutos me parecieron eternos pero no hubo ningún cambio mi hermana nunca abrió la puerta así que sin más saque la llave que siempre cargaba conmigo y la introduje en la cerradura cuidando de no hacer tanto ruido pero definitivamente nada ni nadie me hubiera podido preparar para el cuadro que encontraría al ingresar a la habitación de mi hermana.

— ¡Sakura! —Corrí hacia su cama y ahí estaba ella, pálida como un papel y sin pulso— ¡llamen a emergencia! —dije mientras sentía que el alma se me iba.

Lo que paso después fue muy rápido, nose de dónde demonios Tomoyo saco un celular y marco a emergencia, los minutos pasaron lentos pero por fin pude oír como sonaban las sirenas de la ambulancia, entraron los paramédicos y se la llevaron en una camilla en medio de un gran alboroto que se armó por todo el vecindario, llegamos a la clínica y desde ahí llame a mi padre diciéndole a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando y que se diera prisa.

Las horas en la sala de espera se me hacían eternas y no podía dejar de culparme, me había descuidado de ella y por eso no había notado que había caído en una profunda depresión. Todo sea por mi estupidez y descontrol, si en verdad me hubiera preocupado por ella no estaría aquí ahora sentado mientras mi padre y mi madre se pelean viendo quien tuvo la mayoría de culpa, pero ninguno sospecha que fue culpa de todos, de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos y me acerque a zancadas al doctor.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —pregunte sin ni siquiera estar delante de él, mientras detrás mío venían mis padres, Tomoyo y el comiso ese que era su amigo.

— Cálmese por favor joven—me pidió ese hombre canoso y con bata de hospital que ahora comenzaba a odiar, si amaba mi carrera y trabajo pero no cuando mi hermana estaba en una de esas salas de operación.

— Solo dígame como esta... —tuve que controlarme por no lanzar al doctor contra la pared y sacarle la información a puñetes de ser necesario, vi como su mirada tomaba un brillo diferente y soltaba un suspiro cansado.

— Ella entro en coma…

— ¿Qué? —dije sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

— ¿Pero se puede hacer algo? —dijo mi padre.

— No… ahora solo les queda esperar y tener fe de que ella despierte pronto.

— ¿Pero cómo paso? —pregunte tratando de buscar alguna explicación o algo que me pudiera mantener en pie.

— Debido a la cantidad de pastillas que ingirió se provocó así misma una infección lo que provoco toda una alteración en su organismo y como resultado todas las funciones del cerebro fueron desconectadas y esto se suma su estado depresivo.

Mi cerebro trataba de codificar la información recibida aunque no le fue necesario tomarse mucho tiempo pues entendía lo que el doctor quería decir, en pocas palabras él decía "ella está muerta en vida y sería un milagro si logra abrir los ojos otra vez", me tuve que recostar contra la pared mientras caminaba hacia los asientos y me deje caer pesadamente sobre ellos mientras, puse el rostro entre mis manos y fue ahí donde me percate que estaba llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, solo me di cuenta de que ya era tarde cuando Tomoyo puso su mano sobre mi hombro y levante el rostro para poder verla, ella estaba cansada pero aun así ella estaba tranquila aparentemente.

— Todo estará bien…—fue lo único que me dijo para luego sentarse a mi costado.

— Eso espero.

_**Sakura**_

Todo era oscuro y no sentía nada, no sabía si caminaba o flotaba ya que no era consiente de si tenía un cuerpo o no, de pronto pude ver dentro de toda esa oscuridad una gran luz por lo que decidí acercarme a ella, cuando ya estuve cerca pude darme cuenta que si tenía cuerpo bueno físicamente no, pude ver que tenía un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

La luz se hizo más intensa y pude darme cuenta de que era algo así como una salida o una entrada a otro lugar, sentía que algo me llamaba y me decidí a avanzar.

— No lo hagas—me dijo una voz muy familiar, pero no quise voltear pues tenía miedo de que fuera simplemente una ilusión.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte tratando de comprobar que esa voz permanecía ahí.

— Porque si lo haces no podrás regresar…—dijo, pude notar que había algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Lentamente me fui dando vuelta con miedo de que fuera una ilusión pero no fue así, él estaba delante mío tal y como lo recordaba no había cambiado nada, pero me concentre más en mirar sus ojos, aquellos ojos en los que había visto tanto amor y aún seguía viendo ese brillo ahí.

— Eriol…—dije en un susurro.

— Pequeña…—dijo el recordándome el apelativo que usaba cuando él estaba junto a mí, vivo, cuando creía que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta.

No sabía que hacer lo tenía en frente mío con una sonrisa tranquila, quería abrazarlo y sentir que todo estaría bien que ya no nos volveríamos a separar pero no podía avanzar hacia el algo me impedía hacerlo o tal vez era yo misma quien no quería despertarse, si se trataba de un sueño quería que durara todo el tiempo posible. Con sorpresa vi como él se acercaba hacia mí y se ponía a una corta distancia.

— No lo hagas…—me dijo con una súplica en sus ojos.

— Yo… yo…—no sabía que decir, estaba conmovida por su mirada pero aun no terminaba de entender porque me decía eso.

— Pequeña— él se acercó más— tú me lo prometiste…—dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo sentía que podía desmayarme en ese instante de ser posible— no lo hagas…—volvió a repetir.

— No lo hare—dije sin poder negarme a algo que él me pedía y sin poder evitar más lo abrace— pero por favor… dejame estar contigo un tiempo…—esa era mi condición solo unos minutos con él nada más, no era mucho pedir ¿verdad?

— Está bien…—dijo mientras me abrazaba un poco más.

— Gracias—dije sin poder evitar llorar.

— Pequeña…—dijo separándose y limpiando mis lágrimas— tú tienes que seguir—sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos— estarás aquí conmigo… el jefe me lo dio como regalo, pero tú tienes que prometerme que seguirás con tu vida.

— Eriol… —estuve a punto de darle la respuesta cuando me percate de algo— ¿el jefe? —pregunte.

— ¿No sabes a quien me refiero?—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza— el jefe, Papito, El todopoderoso, Ala, Jehová, Yahvé, Dios… etc. ¿ahora me entiendes?

— Si…—dije sin evitar sonrojarme pues su sonrisa siempre provocaría eso en mí además de la cercanía.

— Aun sigo pensando que eres más hermosa cuando te sonrojas—me dijo— pero quiero una respuesta…

— Si… te lo prometo, pero primero quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

— No hay problema—me dijo con una sonrisa radiante que provoco que yo también sonriera— pequeña…—dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez a mi rostro— te extrañe.

Nose como pude mantearme en pie cuando sentí sus labios aprisionar los miso en un beso tierno y suave, sus labios seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en todo mi cuerpo provocando un vértigo incontrolable, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando en ese instante y si hubiera podido darme un buen peñasco lo hubiera hecho, pero preferí concentrarme en el beso, un beso en el que nos transmitíamos todo el amor que nos profesábamos y que nunca cambiaria.

— Te amo—me dijo una vez que nos separamos.

— Yo también—le dije con una sonrisa.

— Es hora de comenzar nuestro paseo…—dijo con una sonrisa pícara— vamos…

— Si…

Comenzamos a caminar lejos de esa gran luz no sabía hacia donde iba y tampoco me interesaba con tal de estar con el todo el tiempo posible y me concentre para tener como único objetivo disfrutar de cada segundo de su compañía.

***6 MESES DESPUÉS***

**Shaoran**

Han pasado 11 meses desde que me mude aquí y las cosas no han sido nada fáciles, primero porque el recuerdo de Mei Ling aún sigue en mi mente y corazón, en la universidad las cosas van muy bien, los profesores son muy buenos y ya había hecho unos cuantos amigos, hasta incluso me habían formado un club de fans por el que era acosado durante los recesos.

Ese tiempo en Tokyo había sido muy productivo aunque la última vez que le pedí a Wei que tratara de comunicarse con mis tíos en Tomoeda me comento que ahí había una universidad que era muy buena también, me entro la tentación de mudarme pero lo mejor era quedarme ya que al final y al cabo tenía amigos ya hechos y me había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida de Tokyo.

— Joven Shaoran… —llamo mi mayordomo al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Si, Wei?

— Ya está listo su desayuno—me informo.

— Muchas gracias, bajare dentro de un momento…

El día de hoy Wei me daría la información sobre mis tíos en Tomoeda y de esa manera podría concertar un encuentro y aprovecharía para poder visitar a mi primo Eriol y dejarle unas cuantas flores en nombre de la familia.

La noticia de su muerte me había caído como un balde de agua fría, recuerdo que con ayuda de Yunsu logre superarlo pues la única noticia que había recibido de él fue que tenía novia y que era muy feliz. Pero que de pronto me dijeran que había muerto era algo difícil de creer sobre todo cuando habíamos sido muy unidos de niños pero por cosas del trabajo de nuestros padres no pudimos seguir comunicándonos tan seguido aunque si nos enviábamos algunas cartas donde nos contábamos lo que pasaba en la vida de cada uno a grandes rasgos. Le di un último vistazo a mi apariencia antes de decidirme a bajar pero cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una persona muy conocida.

— Shaoran… —dijo una chica que pensé nunca más volvería a ver.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte de manera cortante.

— Por favor dejame hablar…

— No, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Mei Ling…—me di la vuelta con intensión de regresar a mi habitación pero ella me agarro la mano.

— Por favor…—suplico y aunque sentí las tremendas ganas de abrazarla y perdonarla, no podía hacerlo no podía volver a confiar en ella.

— Sera mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido…—me solté de su agarre y subí a mi habitación pero antes de perderme por el pasillo le dije lo último— no quiero volver a verte nunca más Mei Ling…—camine hacia mi habitación con el corazón encogido de dolor abrí la puerta y la cerré con llave me tumbe sobre mi cama y llore, llore por el odio que sentía hacia esa mujer y jure que no volvería a llorar por ella nunca más, era momento de cerrar ese capítulo y comenzar con mi vida otra vez.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido pero me levante como dos horas después con un hambre del demonio, así que baje tan rápido como pude a la cocina y Wei muy amablemente me sirvió el desayuno, estaba concentrado en darle algo a mi estómago que se me paso por alto un tema que quería conversar con Wei.

— Estuvo delicioso— dije después de devorar casi todo lo que Wei me había servido— muchas gracias Wei.

— No fue nada…

— ¡Cierto! —me pare de golpe mientras a mi mente venia lo que había decidido— Wei…

— ¿Si?

— Nos mudaremos a Tomoeda necesito que hagas los papeles de la universidad cuanto antes…

— Pensé que se quedaría aquí definitivamente…

— Si, pero si Mei Ling pudo encontrarme no dudo que mis padres lo hagan así que por favor organiza todo.

— Si

— Dentro de dos semanas tenemos que estar ahí.

— Si, no se preocupe.

— Bueno iré a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas— sin decir más me retire y subí las escaleras con paciencia llegue a mi habitación abrí la puerta e ingrese.

Me acerque al estante donde estaban mis libros, busque con la mirada y me detuve en un ejemplar de "ROMEO Y JULIETA" del interior saque una foto, la mire durante mucho tiempo me acerque hasta el tacho que tenía al lado de mi escritorio y rompí la foto.

— Este es un nuevo comienzo…—dije mientras tiraba los trozos de pape al tacho— ya no quedan más recuerdos tuyos… adiós Mei Ling —luego de este tipo de ceremonia, comencé a guardar mis libros en cajas, desde ahora ya no podía afectarme su recuerdo porque por fin me había desecho del ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella.

Ahora solo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro y esperar que algún día llegue a conocer a la mujer indicada y poder volver a confiarle mi corazón, solo esperaba que no demorara demasiado porque sentía que cada vez me moría un poco más y necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara a vivir y confiar en el amor otra vez.

**N. A. **

**Mátenme! Y no tendrán final feliz ¬¬ jaja bueno lo siento me retrase mucho y merezco sus tomates y por eso el cap es mucho más largo esta vez xD a que hubo mucha emoción? Levante la mano quien no lloro con el troglodita de Touya °.°/ bueno… no sé qué pasara más adelante así que no puedo spoliar nada xD quisiera aprovechar para decir a quienes están leyendo SUEÑOS, SONATA Y MYSTERIA me tengan paciencia :C las cosas en mi vida profesional están algo desequilibradas y las horas de sueño no son suficientes ahora :C pero actualizare lo juro! :D**

**Bueno gracias por esperarme en esta actualización espero no demorar más en la prox, no olviden las quiero xD besos!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! . me hacen feliz!**

**SALUDOS:**

**Miss Cerezo**

**Neko Lila**

**Rock Violet **

**Lirio Miriel**


	4. Capitulo 4

*** Dedicado a una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida AMANDA CLAUDIO CASTILLO… te amo gorda! XD**

**Heaven**

**Capitulo 4**

**Un Ángel llamado Sakura**

**Sakura**

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me encontré con Eriol en ese lugar, no puedo describir que fue todo lo que pude ver desde aquel entonces, eran cosas hermosas que nunca pensé lograr ver, entre esos detalles estaban los más hermosos paisajes del mundo, ver las montañas y demás cosas que se pueden hacer cuando solo eres un alma.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un lago, y estamos sentados en la orilla mientras vemos como los arboles se mueven al compas del viento, todo era tranquilo y en paz y era algo que me gustaba y mucho más si Eriol estaba a mi lado, de pronto el me agarro la mano y me gire a verlo.

— Pequeña… es momento de que regreses—me dijo con esa sonrisa tranquila tan suya.

— ¿Ya? —dije con un gesto de tristeza.

— Si…—dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Caminamos en silencio mientras caminábamos juntos por última vez, esta de más decir que yo no quería regresar era feliz ahí junto a él, pero no me atrevía a decir nada porque sabía que Eriol se negaría diciendo que todavía no era mi momento, llegamos al mismo lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez y ahí nos detuvimos.

— Bien…—dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos— es momento de que regreses…

— Pero…

— Shhh—me puso un dedo en los labios— pequeña aunque no te hayas dado cuenta han pasado 6 meses desde que tu quedaste en coma… y debes regresar porque debes cumplir con una promesa ¿lo recuerdas? —Menee la cabeza en afirmación— entonces no vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida…—al decir eso pude notar mucha tristeza en su voz por lo que me odie a mi misma en ese instante— pequeña…—me decía mientras dejaba mis labios en libertad—yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Aquella palabras estaban cargadas de tanta emoción y amor que no resistí las ganas de darle un beso, me puse de puntitas para poder llegar hasta mi objetivo y el inclino un poco su rostro para hacerme un poco más fácil el trabajo, cuando pude sentir sus labios junto a los míos me di cuenta que este beso era muy diferente a los que nos habíamos dado, no era un beso del adiós, era un beso que encerraba promesas y sobre todo un juramento.

— Siempre estaremos juntos—dije después que nos separamos.

— Siempre…—me dijo él con una sonrisa y después fue él quien me beso y yo correspondí gustosa, después de varios minutos nos separamos— es momento de que despiertes…—me dijo mientras me hacia girar— solo camina de regreso por donde viniste…

— Esta bien—dije sin poder ocultar mi desanimo.

— Pequeña…—susurro en mi oído— toma…—me dijo mientras colocaba entre mis manos una pequeña flor de color celeste y en el medio era de color amarillo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunte pues no conocía esa flor.

— Se llama "para que no me olvides" —y luego de esto sentí que me empujaba y luego me encontraba envuelta en la oscuridad otra vez.

— Para que no me olvides— repetí mientras caminaba en la oscuridad y sintiendo la flor en mis manos, pero de pronto todo se fue haciendo más negro y ya no pude percibir ni sentir nada, luego sentí que caía por un hueco a toda velocidad simplemente cerré los ojos y al parecer y de ser posible me desmaye.

**Touya**

Ella estaba ahí conectada a todos esos aparatos, su cabello había crecido y podría decir que le quedaba hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, su piel estaba en extremo blanca por la falta de sol, habían pasado 6 meses desde que ella había entrado en coma, el doctor nos había dicho que había personas que no despertaban después de años pero tengo la fe de que ella lo hará.

Me acerque a su camilla, el día de hoy no tenía que ir al hospital a trabajar por lo que aproveche en estar con ella, cogí una de sus manos y la sentí tibia como siempre había estado, sentí el corazón encogerse de dolor pues no podía dejar de sentirme culpable y aunque con Tomoyo ya hemos decidió no volver a descuidarnos de ella, no puedo evitarlo ya que ella está aquí en esta fría habitación durmiendo sin saber que pasa a su alrededor.

— Sakura… regresa por favor—le pido como si fuera posible que me escuchara en donde sea que este, pero de pronto algo en ese monótono día se vio alterado y es que Sakura movió uno de sus dedos inmediatamente llame al doctor quien me hizo salir de la habitación.

Una vez afuera pude llamar a mis padres y a Tomoyo, quienes estuvieron en el hospital en menos de una hora, pero aun el doctor no daba ninguna señal, estuve caminando de un lado para otro y no fue hasta varios minutos después que vimos al doctor salir de la habitación de mi hermana.

— ¿Qué paso? —fue lo primero que pregunto mi madre.

— Ella ha despertado—dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa.

Ante esa noticia mi madre tuvo que ser sostenida por mi padre porque cayó desmayada, yo no podía salir de mi sorpresa y la emoción no me dejaba hablar, mi pequeña hermana había regresado y estaba ahora con nosotros.

— ¿Podemos verla? —pregunto Tomoyo quien al parecer era la única que había conservado la calma.

— Sería bueno que la dejaran adaptarse un poco, su cuerpo ha estado en total inmovilidad durante un largo tiempo…

— Entendemos…—dije al fin— muchas gracias doctor.

— Hasta luego…—dijo el doctor para luego retirarse.

— Tenemos que preparar su regreso a casa—dijo mi padre con alegría.

— Si—dije con voz neutral— ¿me ayudarías? —pregunte a mi novia.

— Claro que si—me respondió con una radiante sonrisa suya.

— Yo iré con Tomoyo a limpiar la habitación de mi hermana…—comunique a mis padres— ustedes pregunten que necesitara Sakura mas adelante.

— Claro…—respondió mi padre con su voz tranquila.

— Vayan con cuidado— pidió mi madre quien al fin ya estaba mucho mejor.

— Hasta luego—dije cogiendo la mano de mi novia y saliendo del hospital para subir a mi carro e ir a mi casa.

**Shaoran**

— Eso es todo joven Shaoran…— me dijo Wei con una caja entre sus manos.

— Bien…—dije mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente con mi mano— es mejor que terminemos hoy mismo… mañana es domingo y quiero aprovecharlo para descansar.

Comenzamos a abrir las cajas y a colocar todo en su lugar, la nueva casa quedaba en un lugar residencial y exclusivo de Tomoeda, pero no era el mismo lugar donde vivía mi primo Eriol.

Nunca antes me había cansado tanto o tal vez era porque esta vez teníamos más cosas que la primera vez que me mude, la casa era grande para estar solo nosotros dos pero siempre era bueno tener más espacio por si a alguien se le ocurría llegar de visita inesperadamente aunque dudaba que eso pasara ya que nadie de mi familia conocía mi actual paradero.

El almuerzo paso sin mayor acontecimiento comimos algo ligero y continuamos con nuestro deber, como le había pedido a Wei habían pasado menos dos semanas y mis papeles ya estaban ingresados en la Universidad CLAMP y sobre todo ya sabía en qué salón estaría, este mes estaría con puros exámenes porque no se me ocurrió mejor momento para transferirme que justo a finales del curso, pero ese no es problema es que lograre obtener buenas notas.

— Joven Shaoran…—me llamo Wei.

— ¿Si?

— Preparare la cena—me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— Esta bien Wei…—le dije con una sonrisa— yo terminare con lo demás…—agregue para que se quedara tranquilo.

— Muchas gracias… con permiso.

Y así Wei se fue rumbo a la cocina que fue el primer ambiente de la casa que arreglamos, yo cogí una de las cajas que aun quedaban y subí a la segunda planta donde se encontraría mi habitación, lo más importante ya estaba en su lugar y lo único que había en esas cajas eran mis libros y otros recuerdos de mi familia.

Comencé a acomodar los libros en la estantería que ahora se veía mucho más llamativa con los colores llamativos de los diferentes libros, siempre me ha gustado leer pero otra de mis pasiones es la música, nadie sabe ese gran secreto ni Wei que es la persona a la que más confianza tengo.

— Tengo que comprar una guitarra—digo mientras sonriso tenuemente, y eso es porque ahora me siento mucho más libre para hacer lo que más me gusta.

Después de subir todas las cajas restantes a mi habitación decidí que sería bueno darme un baño y relajarme un poco, me tome mi tiempo en hacerlo y para cuando ya estuve listo Wei me comunico que la cena estaba en la mesa.

— Muchas gracias Wei —dije con una sonrisa.

— Es todo un placer—me dijo mi fiel mayordomo y de pronto me acorde de una decisión que había tomado— Wei…—lo llame antes de que se retirara.

— ¿Si, joven Shaoran?

— Quiero que te sientes conmigo en la mesa—dije en tono serio pero amable sin dar opción a un no.

— Pero…—trato de negarse.

— Wei… tómalo como un favor que me estás haciendo— vi como su rostro se lleno de emociones.

— Está bien…—dijo por fin.

No puedo describir lo agradable que fue el cenar los dos juntos, descubrí que había aspectos de la vida de Wei que nunca había conocido y según pude percatarme había muchos más que esperaba con el tiempo ir conociendo un poco más, las horas pasaron y ninguno quería terminar con la conversación hasta que Wei se percato de que me encontraba luchando porque mis ojos no se cerraran.

— Joven Shaoran será mejor que se vaya a descansar—me dijo Wei.

— No… aun no tengo sueño—dije mientras arrugaba la frente en gesto de desaprobación y escuche la risa de Wei.

— Joven Shaoran… mañana podremos seguir conversando—me dijo con tranquilidad y sin prestarle importancia a mi aparente gesto de enojo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si—me dijo aun con su sonrisa.

— Esta bien—dije poniéndome de pie— que tengas buena noche.

— Igualmente—me respondió el.

Camine hacia mi habitación mas confiando en mi memoria que en mis ojos ya que como se había dado cuenta Wei mis ojos estaban luchando por cerrarse, llegue a mi habitación y caí como un saco lleno de papas sobre la cama, me quite los zapatos y me acomode mejor.

— Esto es un buen comienzo—dije antes de que Morfeo viniera a mi encuentro.

*** * *1 MES DESPUES* * ***

**Sakura**

Hace como un mes que desperté de ese largo coma en el que estuve, gracias a mis padres y hermano no he tenido ningún retraso en los estudios a pesar de que perdí la mitad del ciclo y ahora comenzare otro, pero lo pude recuperar teniendo los cursos vía Internet he de aceptar que eso me gusto más que ir a la Universidad, pero esa no fue la única ayuda ya que gracias a mis buenos promedios no me vi tan afectada así que pude pasar sin ninguna dificultad.

Desde que desperté no me han dejado ningún momento sola y eso solo me da dos opciones a pensar, una que no quieren que vuelva a atentar contra mi vida o la otra opción que es, que se han preocupado por mi y no quieren dejarme sola otra vez, no importa cuál sea la razón en realidad, ya que me siento feliz, y aparte de eso por fin mañana podre ir a la Universidad a verme con mis amigos otra vez.

— Sakura…—llamo una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

— Adelante—dije dando la autorización necesaria.

— Veo que ya estás lista—me dice Tomoyo terminando de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

— Si—le respondo mientras termino de peinar mi largo cabello.

Tomoyo y yo hemos retomado nuestra relación amical, en un principio fue difícil pero más pudo nuestra amistad que los malos recuerdos, en ese día iríamos a comer al restaurante de Yukito, quien era mejor amigo de mi hermano y fue mi amor platónico alguna vez.

— ¿Lista para el domingo familiar? —le pregunte por fin girándome con una sonrisa.

— Si—me dijo con emoción— y no olvide de traer mi cámara de video para poder gravarte— y ahí tenemos otra vez a la Tomoyo psicópata, perdón quiero decir a la Tomoyo que le encanta gravarme desde que tengo memoria o desde que ella aprendió a manejar ese tipo de maquinas.

— Tomoyo no es necesario— le digo tratando de convencerla de no llevar esa cosa al restaurante.

— No—me dice sin chistar— no me perderé la oportunidad de gravarte así de bonita como te ves…—esto hace que me ponga de color de un semáforo.

— Tommy…—digo en tono dulzón— no es para que exageres…—y al decir esto último me arrepiento tremendamente.

— Sakura Kinomoto—oh… no, ese tono no augura nada bueno para mí— ¿no es suficiente con que no hayas aceptado usar uno de los vestidos que diseñe para ti? — y ahí vamos de nuevo con el drama.

— No es eso Tommy— digo usando mi tono más inocente— es solo que no me gustaría que solo te preocupes en grabarme cuando yo también quiero que disfrutes de este día— ¡Touché!

— No te preocupes por eso Sakurita— me dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión— yo puedo hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

— Está bien…—dije dándome por vencida.

— ¡Sí! —dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

— Este será un día muy largo—dije solo para mí.

Salimos de la casa en el auto de Touya ya que mis padres irían en el suyo propio, debería pensar en comprarme un auto pero dudo que me permitan hacerlo. Pero no podía evitar desearlo ya que estar soportando a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga usar ese tono meloso para hablarse era mas de seguro que si no vomitaba en cuanto bajara del auto terminaría convirtiéndome en diabética.

Decidí concentrarme en ver el paisaje de las calles, estábamos en verano así que ese día de seguro seria espectacular, las tiendas presentaban las nuevas colecciones de ropa, agradecía que Tomoyo no haya insistido en ponerme uno de sus diseños al menos por el día de hoy, me sentía muy cómoda con este vestido que tenia, era simple y cómodo, era entallado desde los hombros hasta la cintura donde era de color negro, a partir de la cintura para abajo es decir la falda era de color blanco con puntos negros y un detalle como un moño amarrado a mi cintura.

— Sakurita te ves divina en ese vestido—dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No me gusta—dijo Touya en un gruñido ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de mi amiga.

— No digas eso… —lo amenazo— a ella todo le va bien—dijo volviendo su atención a mí.

— Llegamos—dijo Touya mientras se estacionaba.

Bajamos del auto y para gracia mía y la de los demás Yukito ya nos estaba esperando afuera del restaurante con esa gran sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, tenía el cabello color castaño cenizo único en todo Tomoeda, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos color café.

— Hola…—saludo a Touya y Tomoyo— hola… Sakura — me saludo dándome un abrazo que me dejo confundida— me alegra que estés de regreso— me susurro en el oído.

— ¿Vamos a entrar o qué? —y ahí estaba mi muy amado hermano malogrando el mágico momento.

— Claro que si—dijo Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre, no entiendo como soporta a un ogro como mi hermano— ¿vamos? —me pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo.

— S…si—dije avergonzada por su caballerosidad— gracias.

Entramos al establecimiento y pude notar que todas las mesas estaban prácticamente llenas, mire hacia todos lados buscando a mis padres pero no había ninguna señal de ellos cerca, no preste importancia hacia donde iba pues Yukito me guiaba con delicadeza.

— Almorzaremos en la terraza— me dijo Yukito con su suave voz.

— ¿Almorzaremos? —pregunte y luego me di una cachetada mental por mi impertinencia— lo siento— dije en un susurro mientras sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

— No te preocupes—dijo Yukito restándole importancia a mi tonta pregunta— el día de hoy tus padres me invitaron a almorzar con ustedes… —ese comentario hizo que mi corazón diera un salto de alegría— espero que no te incomode…

— En absoluto—respondí mientras me preguntaba si podría estar más roja aun— muchas gracias…

— Muchas gracias a ti—me respondió él a lo que yo alce la mirada confundida y entonces vi un brillo diferente en su mirada.

— Date prisa monstruo— dijo la voz de mi hermano unos pasos más adelante.

— Ashhh— quise darle un pisotón o algo pero no podía, porque primero Yukito me estaba sujetando de la mano y segundo era un lugar público— No me digas así… hermano—dije entre dientes.

Después de eso llegamos a un lugar donde habían mesas al igual que en el primer piso pero aquí no estaba tan lleno y eso es algo que me sorprendió, busque a mis padres con la mirada y los encontré sentados en una amplia mesa riéndose de alguna ocurrencia de mi padre.

— Te dije que no me gustaba ese vestido— me dijo Touya.

— Yo creo que le queda muy bien—dijo Yukito.

— ¿De verdad que si? —salto Tomoyo emocionada.

— Chicos…—iba a decir algo cuando me percate que sentía que alguien me miraba, me gire lo mas disimuladamente posible y entonces lo vi, ¿Qué vi? No sé como describirlo solo sé que tenía el cabello color chocolate y alborotado, una sonrisa tenue, piel levemente bronceada y sus ojos, esos ojos me atraparon desde ese instante, ¿el color? Ah si el color, de un ámbar hermoso que jamás en mi vida podre olvidar.

— Sakura…—me llamo Yukito.

— ¿Eh? —dije dándole toda mi atención.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunto con preocupación.

— Si… gracias—dije haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y volver a ver a ese chico pero sabía que me estaba mirando y algo me decía que no me quitaría la mirada de encima en todo el bendito tiempo que estuviera ahí, y eso era algo que… ¿me gustaba?

**Shaoran**

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y no podría haber pedido nada más para este día, gracias a Wei había logrado contactar con mis tíos y quedamos en almorzar en este día, aun no llegaban así que me dedique a ver los detalles del restaurante, nos encontrábamos en la terraza y al parecer las personas preferían disfrutar de una hermosa vista mientras almorzaban, aunque el local no estaba tan lleno como en el primer piso.

— ¿Aun no llegan? —pregunto Wei cuando regreso de los servicios.

— No—dije con desamino— ¿crees que se les haya podido olvidar?

— Lo dudo—me dijo con una gran sonrisa— cuando hable con la señora Miru se mostro muy emocionada— me dijo Wei mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el mismo paisaje que yo estaba contemplando hace un momento.

— Espero que no se demore demasiado—dije mientras miraba hacia el lugar por donde entraban las personas— estoy comenzando a…— y entonces la vi, y el mundo se detuvo o al menos eso fue lo que yo sentí.

Ella flotaba y todo a su alrededor esa luz y si alguien me llegara a preguntar si existían los ángeles daría como respuesta un claro y rotundo SI y si me preguntaban cómo eran, diría que tienen el cabello castaño casi hasta la cintura, piel blanca y unos ojos hermosos de color verde jade que por cierto son mis favoritos.

Tenía que saber quién era, donde vivía, donde estudiaba, que estudiaba, cuál era su nombre y quién era ese tipo de cabello castaño o algo así que la miraba con adoración, o tal vez era su novio, y entonces caí a la tierra de golpe y el dolor aumento mientras iba dándome cuenta en qué lugar estaba y con quien.

— ¿Shaoran?—me llamo alguien de voz femenina.

— ¿Si? —dije sin retirar mi atención de aquel ángel.

— Joven Shaoran sus tíos y prima han llegado—me dijo Wei dándome un leve codazo para dirigirles toda mi atención.

Como pude quite la mirada de MI ANGEL, porque definitivamente esa chica llegaría a ser mi novia y futura esposa estaba decidido, aquel tipo sería algo fácil de solucionar, entonces dirigí mi mirada a las tres personas que me miraban con expectación, una hermosa mujer de cabello color chocolate, ojos cafés y piel blanca a quien reconocí como mi tía Miru.

El hombre de su costado que tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azules, piel muy blanca y ojos azules reconocí como mi tío Hiyama y por ultimo una jovencita de alrededor de 16 años de iguales rasgos que mi tía quien supuse era mi prima Nakuru.

— Bienvenidos—dije con una gran sonrisa y poniéndome de pie— por favor tomen asiento—indique.

— Estas todo un joven—dijo mi tía con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

— Y te pareces mucho a tu padre—dijo mi tío.

— Y eres muy guapo—dijo Nakuru con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer esa tarde sería muy animada, como respuesta di una sonrisa y me senté, esperamos a que nos entregaran la carta para poder ordenar el que sería el almuerzo de esa tarde y como supuse no pude quitar mi mirada de aquel hermoso ANGEL, y como si el cielo me odiara no volteo en ningún momento.

— ¿Y donde estas estudiando? —pregunto mi tío.

— En la Universidad CLAMP—respondi mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi limonada y seguía viéndola, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo el desconcierto en el rostro de mis tíos— si se preguntan porque elegí venir aquí…

— No… no es necesario.

— Claro que lo es tía…—dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndole mi atención—les daré las explicaciones del caso cuando yo crea conveniente claro si ustedes no tienen ningún problema en esperar.

— Claro que no—dijo mi tío con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias…

Después de esa aclaración me pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado con Eriol y me sentí triste de no haber podido compartir más cosas con él, pero tuvimos que cambiar de tema porque mi tío y yo notamos que mi tía estaba comenzando a sumirse en la tristeza. Comenzamos a conversar sobre los negocios, donde estaban viviendo ellos, todo fluía muy bien y es que mis tíos siempre fueron unas personas agradables y de buen carácter, no te exigían si no querías decir nada y sobre todo siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitabas, de pronto un grito nos saco de golpe de la conversación.

— ¡SAKURITA!

**Sakura**

Ese día no podía ser calificado de la mejor manera como CATASTROFICO, primero tenía a Yukito a mi lado derecho y a Touya al lado izquierdo, uno con una gran sonrisa y el otro con un aura asesina que daba miedo.

Mis padres estaban más que felices y eso me parecía de lo más extraño, Tomoyo no para de tomar fotos y de grabarme y me sorprende que a las otras personas no les llamara la atención, y como cereza del pastel tenia a ese chico sexy mirándome con insistencia, aunque a veces sentía que no lo hacía pero igual no podía darme el lujo de girarme a verlo porque si lo hacía estaba segura de dos cosa, uno que Touya se daría cuenta y no dudaría en ahorcar al pobre muchacho y dos que si hallaba la voluntad y la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo me quedaría prendada de sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

_¡No, Sakura Kinomoto! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso_, me dije mentalmente, moví la cabeza de forma negativa para dar mayor apoyo a mi conciencia, todo por el momento estaba de alguna manera u otra ¿estable? Sí claro, suponiendo que tu hermano estaba queriendo asesinar a cuanto chico o camarero te lanzara una mirada fugas.

— Sakura ¿estás bien? —me pregunto Yukito con evidente preocupación.

— Si—respondió con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Los monstruos solo quieren llamar la atención—dijo mi hermano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa y aprovechando aquella única oportunidad le di un fuerte pisotón.

Al ver su rostro me di cuenta que no medí mi fuerza porque pude ver que su rostro paso desde el color mas pálido hasta el más rojo que pudiera existir, entonces entendí que estaba muerta o lo estaría en algunos minutos, mis padres aguantaron las ganas de reírse cuanto pudieron pero al cabo de un minutos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

— Que lindo…—dijo Tomoyo bajando la videocámara— lo grave exactamente todo—dijo con mirada soñadora— mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría y emoción.

Mi hermano soltó algo parecido a un gruñido ante el comentario de su novia y mi mejor amiga que provoco que mis padres rieran aun mas, en serio eso no me ayudaba en nada a la situación que tendría que enfrentar más adelante en casa.

— Vamos cariño…—dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de mi hermano— tú la molestaste primero…—dijo de forma conciliadora.

— Es cierto Touya…—dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

Agradecía al cielo el tener a ese par para ayudarme a controlar a ese animal salvaje que yo conocía como mi hermano mayor, Touya poco a poco fue recuperando su color normal y tranquilizando su respiración, entonces me di cuenta que la tregua era solo momentánea, ya que con la mirada me dio a entender que en casa no habría nadie para ayudarme, trague pesado imaginándome siendo encerrada con llave y sin que me dejara salir por todo un mes o incluso más. Tuve intenciones de decir algo en mi defensa o para suplicar clemencia pero un grito hizo que mis padres callaran de golpe y al resto de nosotros saltar en nuestros asientos.

— ¡SAKURITA! — escuche a lo lejos.

Contra mi propio consejo y desobedeciendo mi propia orden de no voltear me gire en busca de aquella voz tan familiar, me puse de pie para tener mayor dominio del área de búsqueda y Yukito también lo hizo.

— ¡SAKURITA! —decía una chica de cabellos color chocolate, ojos café y piel blanca.

— ¿Nakuru? —dije cuando la tuve a unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Así saludas a tu cuñadita? —pregunto y sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

— Nakuru… Ho… hola…—dije mientras no salía de la sorpresa.

Nakuru se acerco un poco mas hasta que estábamos a una distancia muy corta y entonces pude darme cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y que yo había descuidado a muchas personas por verme centrada tan solo en mi bienestar.

— Lo siento…—fue lo único que pude decir.

Entonces sin aguantarlo más di los pasos que nos separaban y la abrace con fuerza, se veía tan frágil y débil que no pude evitar sentirme culpable, el dolor aumento en mi pecho y se hizo más fuerte pero aun así no deje de abrazarla quería que sintiera que ahora estaba ahí y que cumpliría mi promesa con ella y con Eriol.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer…—me dijo Nakuru entre lágrimas.

— No lo hare… no lo hare nunca más—dije yo también mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

Neos ni puedo decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas, lo único que puedo decir es que sentí mi alma liberarse de otro peso mas, Nakuru aun no era tan alta pero estaba segura que lo seria me llegaba hasta los hombros por lo que no fue difícil para mí sentirme como una madre abrazando a su hija.

— Sakura… hermosa—escuche que me llamaba Yukito— será mejor que se sienten…—dijo mientras me jalaba de los hombros.

— Si… Sakurita por el momento es mejor que se sienten—dijo Tomoyo mientras ella ayudaba a Nakuru.

— Está bien…—dije mientras la soltaba y me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— ¿Estás sola Nakuru? —pregunte.

— No—dijo mientras ella también se limpiaba las lagrimas— mis padres están en esa mesa— dijo señalando hacia algún lugar que no pude percibir bien.

— Yo iré a llamarlos—dijo Touya mientras se ponía de pie.

— Gracias—dije con una leve sonrisa.

Yukito por su lado me hizo sentar mientras con su pañuelo me limpiaba las lagrimas, obviamente esto provoco que me sonrojara y no sabía ni entendía porque, Tomoyo se encargo de Nakuru ayudándola con su maquillaje y por su parte mis padres tratando de distraernos con cualquier tipo de cosas.

Los minutos pasaron y luego sentí que algunas personas se colocaban detrás de nosotros me gire con cuidado y ahí vi no a dos sino a cuatro personas y una de ellas era aquel chico sexy, de linda mirada ámbar que ahora me estaba provocando una taquicardia.

_Sakura Kinomoto estas, muerta_ me dijo mi conciencia al ver que el aura asesina de Touya volvía a surgir, pero al parecer esa advertencia no fue suficiente para abrir los ojos en forma de sorpresa y como pude me obligue a actuar de la manera más normal posible.

**Shaoran**

Después de aquel grito buscamos con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, y vi con sorpresa como mi prima se acercaba un poco más hacia MI ANGEL, mientras volvía a llamarla por el que supuse era su nombre, luego todo paso muy rápido se abrazaron y vi con rabia y coraje como aquel tipo le secaba las lagrimas, después se apareció un hombre de ojos negros hacia nuestra mesa.

— Señores Hiraguizawa—saludo a mis tíos— ¿nos harían el honor de acompañarnos en la mesa? —pregunto.

— Muy buenas tardes Touya—saludo mi tía— pero como veras tenemos compañía.

— Lo he notado—dijo el sujeto mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina a la cual no preste importancia— no habrá problema si el joven y el señor también desean acompañarnos—dijo refiriéndose a Wei y a mí.

— Sera todo un honor—respondí sin quitarle la mirada.

Luego de eso todos nos pusimos de pie y nos aproximamos a la mesa en donde Nakuru ya ocupaba un lugar y era atendida por una chica de lindos ojos amatista, mis tíos se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial y entonces las puertas del cielo se abrieron ante mí, MI ANGEL se giro y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos se abrían por las sorpresa y luego su actitud fue de lo más tranquila o eso me pareció a mí.

— Muy buenas tardes señor Hiyama—dijo saludando a mi tío— Señora Miru—dijo saludando a mi tía.

Con ayuda de aquel sujeto que ya comenzaba a ganarse mi odio, se puso de pie y se acerco a mis tíos yo guardaba una distancia prudencial pero aun así no pude evitar percibir su riquísimo aroma a cerezas, se detuvo en frente de mis tíos.

— ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? —pregunto mi tío con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

— Bueno… ahora estoy mucho mejor—dijo MI ANGEL con una leve sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y volviera a latir con más fuerza.

— Nos alegra saber eso—dijo mi tía Miru con una de las sonrisas más amorosas y dulces que pude haber visto en mi vida.

— Gracias—dijo MI ANGEL.

— Sakura… ¿no quieres darle un abrazo a tus suegros? —pregunto mi tío.

En ese momento volví a caer de mi nube pero esta vez no caí en suelo firme, caí directo al infierno, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando ella sonrió y se acerco a mis tíos para luego formar un abrazo grupal de tres personas.

La escena para cualquiera hubiera podido parecer de lo más conmovedora o incluso para mi obviamente si las tres personas implicadas hubieran sido otras, sentí que el fuego me consumía, me había vuelto a enamorar pero otra vez era de la persona equivocada, y no porque no fuera la chica indicada todo lo contrario, la razón por la cual no podía estar con ella era porque era la novia de mi primo.

— Muchas gracias por todo—dijo mi tío Hiyama mientras se separaban de ella.

— No tiene nada que agradecer—dijo ella con una sonrisa más grande.

— Claro que si—dijo mi tía— gracias a ti nuestro hijo fue muy feliz en todo momento.

¿Es que acaso alguien haya arriba me odiaba? ¿En qué momento decidí fijarme en ella? No entendía o al contrario yo no quería entender lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, MI ANGEL había sido la novia de mi difunto primo Eriol, y aunque no había nada ni nadie que me impidiera estar con ella, no podía evitar sentir miedo de traicionar la memoria de mi primo.

— Casi lo olvidamos—dijo mi tío sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro— el es nuestro sobrino…

— Mucho gusto…—dije yo tratando de sonar normal— Shaoran Li.

— El estudia medicina al igual que tu Sakurita—dijo mi tía con emoción— y también está en Clamp espero que ustedes estén en el mismo salón y sería muy bueno que pudieran ser muy buenos amigos.

— Mucho gusto…—me saludo MI ANGEL y me volví a elevar hacia al cielo sobre una nube— mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto espero podamos ser amigos así como dice la señora Miru.

— Por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres—pidió mi tío con una gran sonrisa— te lo queríamos pedir desde mucho antes pero no teníamos oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Bueno…—dudo ella— es que yo…

— No estás acostumbrada—dijo Nakuru quitándole las palabras de la boca— no es necesario que lo digas ya lo sabemos… pero has el intento… ¿puedes? —pregunto con una mirada suplicante de la cual estoy seguro ni yo mismo me hubiera podido negar.

— Está bien—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, si me permiten—dijo el tipo ese— pediré que nos den un lugar más grande si no les importa podemos ir al piso de arriba que esta reservado para ocasiones especiales.

— Me parece una magnífica idea—dijo Sakura.

— Otra vez no—dijo el sujeto que fue antes a nuestra mesa.

— Vamos Touya no puede ser tan malo— dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa que hizo aumentar mi rabia.

— Cuando estemos ahí haremos las presentaciones correspondientes… —dijo un hombre de mirada amable, cabellos castaños, y ojos marrones.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Fujitaka—dijo mi tío.

— Entonces subamos…—dijo el sujeto.

Todos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia las escaleras y yo comenzaba a preguntarme cuantos pisos tenía ese lugar. Vi con rabia como agarraba a Sakura de la mano para que la ayudara a caminar y algo me hacía pensar que debía de acercarme a ella para saber porque tantas palabras de las cuales yo no entendía nada.

_Este será un día muy largo…_ fue lo único que pude pensar antes de seguir el mismo camino que los demás, mientras que en mi cabeza un solo nombre daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, quedaba gravado en cada rincón de mi cerebro, se grababa en cada neurona, y empezaba a buscarse un espacio en mi memoria para los momentos que me tocarían vivir con ella. Desde ese instante me di cuenta de que MI ANGEL debía ser solo MIA y de nadie más, entonces mi conciencia hacia muy bien su trabajo mientras me obligaba a acercarme a ella.

_**Sakura…**_así se llamaba MI ANGEL… _**tengo que acercarme a ti, Eriol discúlpame pero me he enamorado de tu novia**_**. Fue **lo único que pude pensar mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras y un extraño calor comenzaba a surgir en mi corazón.

**N. A.**

**Aquí estoy hola **

°.°/ **no estaba muerta andaba de parranda xD mentira u.u lo que pasa mis queridas y amadas lectoras es que mi lap se malogro hace como unos cinco días :C y la he dejado en el técnico de la tienda el martes y me la entregaran dentro de 15 dias ;O pero aquí estoy tratando de cumplir con ustedes trayéndoles este nuevo cap que espero haya sido de su completo agrado xD hasta que por fin! Se encontraron ese par de despistados xD y ahora comienzan las preguntas. ¿Cómo hara shao para acercarse a Sakura? ¿Qué dira eriol? ¿touya reaccionara con delicadeza? ¿tomoyo se dara cuenta? ¿Qué pasara cuando yue se entere? ¿Qué intenciones tiene Yukito? Y etc…etc… xD**

**Bueno es momento de decir hasta luego xD y a que tengan paciencia conmigo :C espero tener mi lap cuanto antes T.T bueno pasamos a dar los saluditos a quienes me han seguido en esta locura :D**

**SALUDOS…**

*** Paolka… muchas gracias linda! Gracias a ti xD**

*** Lirio Miriel… hubiera querido ver tu cara de novia de chuki ;)**

*** Cheskkita 16… vamos a ver quien tortura a quien ;) no me amenaces xDD**

*** Viviana Sanchez… gracias T.T si fueron de lo mas lindos…**

*** Amanda… ah ah que no corra! Si no me quedare sin protagonista xDD amiga, espero este cap te haya gustado xDD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Heaven**

**Capítulo 5**

**Momentos ****Incómodos**

**San Pedro**

Sabía que desde el momento en que decidí que sea un ángel este chico me traería problemas pero no me detuve a pensar en que tipo y mucho menos en la magnitud de estos, ya iba más de un año y medio como ángel guardián y aun me seguía pareciendo que no se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

— Pedro…— me llamo quien fue en la tierra mi maestro y señor.

— ¿Si señor? —respondí sin atreverme a levantar la mirada.

— Pedro…— me llamo con cariño— ¿quieres que te diga lo mismo que le dije a Marta cuando fui a su casa a resucitar a Lázaro? — ante esto tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por recordarlo y me di cuenta de que me quería decir con eso.

— No… pero es que…—trate de decirle lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

— Adelante dilo— me dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

Esto iba a ser más que difícil como pude levante la cara ya que me encontraba demasiado contrariado para enfrentar esos ojos marrones que siempre me miraban con calma y paciencia, tome un largo respiro porque lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil.

— Señor… aún no sabemos el paradero de Yue—comencé lo que según yo era la noticia menos grave— lo hemos buscado por toda la tierra pero no hemos hallado rastro de él.

— Pedro…— me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— sabes que el aún mantiene sus dones y por ese motivo la búsqueda será más difícil pero sé que en algún momento el tendrá que mostrarse.

— Tiene razón—dije mientras sentía que ya podía respirar tranquilo por un momento al menos acerca de ese asunto.

— ¿Cuál es tu otra preocupación?

Ahí venia la parte difícil me puse a buscar la manera de poder explicarle el embrollo que se había armado en estos últimos minutos o mejor dicho desde que Eriol llego y ahí estaba otra vez esa jaqueca que no me dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

— Bueno señor vera… es que como usted sabe gracias a Yue han pasado muchas cosas y por eso la vida de muchas personas se han visto alteradas.

— Si

— Pues…

— Pues…

— Pues usted sabe que Eriol y Sakura son una pareja elegida…

— Si, son los mejores que ha podido crear mi padre y no es por menospreciar a los otros pero es que ellos tienen algo muy especial, solo que deberíamos de haber tenido más cuidado en esta reencarnación…

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —pregunte impaciente.

— Te lo diré… pero primero quiero que me digas que es lo otro que te preocupa.

— Pues… como usted sabe yo le di a Eriol el tiempo de que pase con Sakura mientras ella estaba en coma…

— Pedro— me interrumpió— será mejor que caminemos por los jardines— me dijo retirando su mano de mi hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar— continua por favor— me pidió una vez que me posicione a su lado.

— Sakura despertó del coma y al parecer su familia ya se enmendó en sus errores anteriores.

— Si, esa fue una gran noticia para todos.

— Bueno pues… el día de hoy le pedí a Eriol que investigara un poco los lugares por donde esta Sakura.

— Entonces le pediste que no estuviera con ella por un par de horas.

— Si—respondí poniéndome nervioso ya que por ningún motivo un ángel guardián podría dejar a su protegido.

— Entiendo— me dijo mientras ingresábamos al gran invernadero que tenía todo tipo de plantas— pero Eriol descubrió la razón por la que le pediste eso ¿verdad?

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que estaba hablando con ¡JESUS! Y no es que no lo supiera desde el principio pero se me paso por alto que con todo esto de la trinidad él también era omnipotente y omnipresente, bueno ya me había descubierto y era mejor terminar de decir las cosas.

— Si— mire hacia el piso pues no me sentía capaz de mirarle directamente.

— Pedro…—escuche que se reía levemente— vamos amigo no te pongas así… dime que está pasando ahora.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue como si que toda la vitalidad me regresara de golpe, esboce una sonrisa y me decidí por contarle todo de una vez, levante la mirada del piso y me di cuenta que me miraba expectante.

— Cuando Eriol regreso de lo que le mande inmediatamente se fue a donde estaba Sakura y pues se dio cuenta que su primo estaba en el mismo lugar que ella… y en estos momentos según he podido ver y como Eriol me ha informado… su primo se enamoró de Sakura.

— Creo que llego el momento de decirte la verdad— me dijo mientras tomaba una actitud pensativa— Pedro…

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda en el momento en que el menciono mi nombre, y no era miedoso pero algo me decía que desde ese momento las cosas darían un giro de trecientos sesenta grados, trate de prepararme psicológicamente para lo que me podría decir.

— ¿Recueras que hace un momento te mencione un error que se dio en la reencarnación en esta vida de Eriol y Sakura?

— Si— dije mientras sentía que eso no era todo.

— Pues… en el momento en que mi padre decidió que era momento de que ellos por fin vivieran su vida con tranquilidad se produjo una división en la esencia de Eriol.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Si, el primo de Eriol tiene la misma esencia.

— Pero— esto sí que era una confusión total.

— No sé cómo es que se produjo esta división o en realidad no sé cómo explicarla, solo sé que mi padre estaba enviando la esencia de Eriol cuando Lucifer se presentó y comenzó a atacarlo, mi padre al querer proteger a su mejor creación se desconcentro y solo envió la mitad de ella.

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que la muerte de Eriol ya estaba premeditada?

— No— me respondió de manera seria— mi padre solo decidió que era mejor enviar la otra mitad de la esencia y fue de ahí de donde surgió Shaoran… así se llama ¿verdad?

— Si

— En un principio se planifico que Eriol y Sakura vivirían hasta que la muerte los separara, pero con la huida de Yue se complicó todo…

— Señor perdóneme pero está diciendo que Yue fue quien mato a Eriol…

— Eso aún no lo podemos demostrar…—dijo con pesar en su voz— pero de ser así no nos dejaría más opción que entregárselo a Lucifer… ya sabes cuales son las reglas…

— Si… ahora entiendo porque Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura… aunque eso quiere decir que…

— Sí, ella se enamorara de él también ya que tiene la misma esencia que Eriol…

— Esto me traerá muchas jaquecas futuras—dije con pesar.

— Vamos amigos—me dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda— no puede ser tan malo.

— Eso lo dice usted mi señor porque no conoce el extraño proceder de Eriol…

— Si conozco su proceder… —me dijo con una gran sonrisa— pero si quieres evitarte muchas jaquecas sería mejor que le contaras la verdad…

— ¿Esta seguro?

— Absolutamente… él es alguien especial y sé que entenderá.

— Esta bien… pero le digo de antemano que no aceptara a su primo si es que no pasa algunas pruebas primero…

— ¡Y, que pruebas…!—dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más.

— ¿Usted ya las vio verdad?

— Si, pero lo que más me causo gracia son los momentos que tendrá que vivir Shaoran…

— Viniendo de Eriol no me esperaba menos.

— Bueno Pedro tengo que regresar con mi padre…— se fue despidiendo de mi hasta que desapareció por completo de mi vista.

Comencé mi camino de regreso hacia el lugar central para poder ubicar a las almas que recién llegaban, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Eriol pondría en más de una situación incómoda a su primo antes de que decidiera darle la autorización de que podía estar con Sakura, de pronto recordé un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Cómo hará para hacérselos saber?

**Eriol**

No sé, si debía sentirme enojado o alegre, Pedro me había enviado a investigar los lugares por donde Sakura caminaba para ver si por ahí había algún tipo de presencia que no fuera humana, al principio pensé que solo quería encontrar a Yue con urgencia pero luego me di cuenta de que todo había sido una treta para mantenerme alejado de Sakura y es que justamente en el momento en que Nakuru se encontró con ella fue que Pedro me llamo, aunque no debo de negar que se lo agradecí enormemente.

Trate de demorarme el menor tiempo posible en la investigación y cuando por fin llegue a la conclusión de que no había nada extraño regrese con Pedro y le dije los resultados de mi investigación, sin decir más regrese a donde estaba Sakura y me di con una gran sorpresa.

Shaoran y mis padres estaban en frente de toda la familia Kinomoto incluido Yukito, un tipo que era el mejor amigo de Touya y también de Sakura y obviamente también estaba mi pequeña hermana. Vi como mis padres abrazaban a Sakura con amor y ternura, lo que sentí en ese instante fue algo muy parecido al dolor y es que no es nada fácil ver a tu novia y a tus padres que están vivos abrazándose mientras tú no puedes hacer nada.

Pero decidí que era mejor no darle importancia, mi misión ahora era cuidar de Sakura y lo haría hasta de los vivos para eso tenía mis dones ¿no?, mire la reacción de mi primo y me sorprendió que no se diera cuenta o que no reconociera a Sakura, ya que yo antes le había enviado una carta y una foto de nosotros dos para que la conociera.

Todo paso rápido a mi parecer, aunque no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Shaoran, mi primo, miraba de manera intensa a Sakura, mientras Touya tenía un aura asesina que me hizo recordar el momento en que Sakura me presento como su novio oficialmente. Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Me divertiré mucho— fue lo único que dije ya que nadie podía oírme.

Vi como todos comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Sakura, ella estaba levemente sonrojada lo que me llevo a pensar si el motivo de su sonrojo era por Yukito o por Shaoran que la miraba con insistencia, en mi mente comencé a formular el que sería mi plan para que Shaoran demostrara que era digno de tener el amor de mi hermosa flor.

**Sakura**

Esto era por demás incomodo primero tenía que soportar la idea de que Yukito me tratara de manera totalmente diferente a la normal pero a esto se le sumaba la mirada intensa del primo de Eriol, no sé cómo es que Yukito pudo organizar todo en tan poco tiempo eso demuestra que es un gran administrador y un buen chef.

— Listo—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa mientras se situaba a mi lado otra vez.

— Entonces sería bueno que nos sentáramos—dijo mi madre con emoción.

— Este será un día largo—dijo Touya muy bajo para que solo yo lo pudiera oír, de un momento a otro estaba a mi otro costado.

— Trata de ver el lado positivo—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en el mismo tono de voz.

Mi madre fue la encargada de designar el orden en que nos sentaríamos, niño/niña en un principio me pareció algo gracioso pero eso dejo de tener gracia cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que Shaoran se podría sentar a mi costado pero no todo era tan malo el día de hoy. El orden en el que nos sentamos fue el siguiente; mi madre, mi padre, Miru, Hiyama, Nakuru, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yo y Yukito*

Cada uno escogió lo que deseaba comer en ese día pero el postre fue una orden especial de Yukito, que solo dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran nuestra orden nos pusimos a conversar de esa manera me entere de que Shaoran vivía en china pero no ahondo en las razones de porque se encontraba en Tomoeda.

La señora Miru no dejaba de soñar con que él y yo estuviéramos en el mismo salón y nos hiciéramos amigos, pero yo no confiaba mucho en eso ya que este regreso a la universidad para mí sería algo complicado y no estaba segura de querer hacer nuevos amigos pero tampoco podía encerrarme en mi burbuja otra vez ¿verdad? Le prometí a Eriol que buscaría ser feliz pero ahí se complicaba mi camino, ¿Cómo lograría ser feliz?

— ¡Llego la comida! —celebro Yukito mientras a cada uno le colocaban sus platos.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —dijimos todos.

— Buen apetito—dijo mi padre con su hermosa sonrisa como siempre.

— Y cuéntanos Nakuru ¿cómo ha estado todo en el colegio? —pregunto mi madre.

— Bueno…—dijo Nakuru mientras dudaba entre contestar y no a la pregunta de mi madre y fue cuando me di cuenta que algo no estaba marchando bien con ella— mis notas están bien…—dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

— Eso quiere decir que sigues teniendo los primeros puestos—dije tratando de desviar la atención de todos.

— Si—me respondió con una sonrisa la que entendí como una forma de agradecerme por haberla salvado de aquella situación.

La conversación luego se desvió hacia mi hermano y su relación con Tomoyo, y pude ver con mucha alegría como mi hermano se sonrojaba cuando Miru le pregunto sobre la fecha de matrimonio, y a esto se le sumo las bromas inocentes de Yukito, en realidad después de todo no había sido un mal día. Pude descubrir un poco más de Shaoran, de las cualidades de Nakuru para la natación y el baile, de que mis padres planeaban realizar un viaje a al extranjero y muchas cosas más que guardare en un lugar seguro de mi memoria.

— Es hora del postre—dijo Yukito poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto mi hermano.

— A traer el postre—dijo Yukito con una de sus clásicas sonrisas que lo hacían parecer todo un galán.

— Me pregunto que habrá inventado ahora—dijo mi hermano.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunte.

— No me digas que ya lo olvidaste Sakurita—me dijo Tomoyo.

— ¿Olvidar que? —pregunte mientras sentía que la curiosidad crecía en mí.

— Pues…—comenzó a explicar mi hermano.

— Aquí está el postre— escuche la voz de Yukito detrás de nosotros.

**Yukito**

El almuerzo no podría haber resultado mejor y aunque hubo una leve modificación de planes todo estaba saliendo como se planeó, debía de admitir que las fotos que recibí de parte de Tomoyo no le hacían justicia a la belleza de Sakura.

Aún recuerdo cada detalle de su vida, desde que era una bebe Touya la cuido con esmero y yo me uní a ese cuidado, recuerdo que cuando entro al colegio no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara y esa protección aumento cuando ella ingreso a la escuela secundaria y luego a la preparatoria, esboce una sonrisa al recordar como Touya se enfurecía cada vez que Sakura recibía una carta o algún regalo de un admirador.

Recuerdo cada detalle con suma claridad y es que siempre la vi como la hermana que siempre quise tener, aún recuerdo el momento en que Touya llego a mi casa como un huracán, tenía ganas de asesinar a un muchacho que se había atrevido a pedirle a nuestra hermanita que sea su novia, no sé cómo hice para tranquilizarlo y hacerle entender que Sakura ya era alguien mayor y que no podíamos seguir tratándola como una niña.

— Pero si le hace daño yo mismo me encargare de partirle la cara—me dijo cuando ya se le había pasado la ira.

— Y yo te ayudare—le respondí mientras le daba un vaso con agua.

Después de ese día Sakura cada día se veía mucho más hermosa, sonreía mucho y se notaba a leguas de distancia que era muy feliz junto a ese muchacho de mirada azul, eran la pareja perfecta y todo a su alrededor era amor. Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en meses y luego en años. La noticia de su matrimonio no me sorprendió ya que era de esperarse.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho, de pronto todo se vio envuelto en una nube gris, y desde aquel fatal día nada fue lo mismo, Sakura ya no sonreía y sus ojos ya no tenían ese hermoso brillo que reflejaba vitalidad, su vida transcurría sin emoción y muchas veces tuve discusiones con Touya porque le decía que estaba descuidando de una manera extrema a Sakura, pero el parecía más encerrado en su propio mundo junto a Tomoyo.

Pensé que Touya algún día se daría cuenta de que Sakura lo necesitaba, pero reacciono tarde; el día en que mi mejor amigo me llamo desde hospital informándome que su pequeña hermana estaba en el hospital internada a causa de un coma mi mundo se calló a pedazos, fue ese el día en que reconocí que estaba enamorado de Sakura, me vi tentado a dejarlo todo en mi negocio e irme a internar a ese hospital con tal de estar cerca de ella.

— Ella estará bien— me vi obligado a decirle a Touya un día que lo visite en su trabajo, su aspecto era deplorable y sabía que ese era el único tipo de apoyo que le podía brindar.

— Gracias Yukito…—me dijo Touya con una leve sonrisa— debí de escucharte hace mucho…

— Deja de atormentarte… sabemos que Sakurita no nos dejara solos—le dije tratando de convencerlo a él y a mí mismo ya que si ella nos dejaba solos en este mundo estaríamos perdidos.

Espere con paciencia y tratando de no perder la fe en la espera, cada día era peor que el anterior levantarme e ir al restaurante y ver que todo saliera bien, organizar las cenas de gala, cocinar y preparar los nuevos platillos pero todo lo hacía de manera autómata, pero un día el sol volvió a brillar en mi vida.

Sakura había despertado y había regresado para alegrarnos a todos con su brillante sonrisa, espere con paciencia a que se recuperara y cuando Touya me informo de que su madre organizaba un almuerzo fuera de casa y que me invitaba a estar presente, si podría describir como me sentí en ese momento seria con la palabra EUFORIA, solo recuerdo que corrí por toda mi casa de arriba abajo gritando que era el mejor día de mi vida.

— Jefe ya está la crema—me informo mi asistente.

— Gracias— le respondí mientras me entregaba una manga pastelera con la crema dentro.

Ese postre era algo simple pero que para mí representaba mucho, era un pastel pero como decoración se le había dibujado un árbol de cerezo, para mi significaba todo el amor que le expresaba a Sakura y no era un amor de hermanos, hable con Touya sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por Sakura y aunque en un principio casi muero asfixiado por las manos de mi propio amigo todo se solucionó de buena manera.

— Ayúdenme a trasladarlo— pedí a unos cuantos ayudantes.

Colocaron el pastel en un carrito para poder transportarlo mejor y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaban todos, me alegro ver mucho que Sakura siga siendo la misma chica sonriente y mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa me percate que el primo de Eriol la miraba con insistencia detalle que obviamente no paso para Touya que tenía un aura asesina.

— Aquí está el postre— anuncie una vez que estuve detrás de Sakura y los demás.

— Muchas gracias Yukito— me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a verme.

— No es nada—decía mientras mis ayudantes colocaban la torta en el centro de la mesa— es solo un mínimo detalle para ti pequeña… — vi con regocijo como un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y eso me hizo sentir mucho más feliz.

— Bueno—dijo Touya matando la magia— deberíamos cortar el pastel ¿no?

— Creo que Yukito quiere decir algo más…—dijo Tomoyo con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

— Muchas gracias Tomoyo —le dije por salvarme el día— bueno la verdad es que yo quería aprovechar este almuerzo para pedir algo a los padres de Sakura y a ella misma también…

— Adelante Yukito — me dijo el padre de Sakura con una voz tranquila.

— Bueno yo…—comencé a hablar mientras sentía las manos sudarme a causa del nerviosismo— yo quisiera saber si me dan la autorización para comenzar a visitar a Sakura en su casa…

— Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido— me dijo la señora Nadeshiko.

— Termina de decir todo— me dijo Touya.

— Bueno y también quería pedirle a Sakura que me aceptara como su pretendiente…— si, por fin lo dije y ahora podía sentir mi corazón más liviano ya que no hubiera podido seguir viviendo con ese gran secreto.

— Oh…—fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo quien como siempre estaba con la cámara de video en la mano.

— No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora—dije cuando veía que Sakura no reaccionaba.

— No… No, Yukito —me dijo con una sonrisa — acepto tu propuesta— y el cielo se abrió y los ángeles cantaron, me acerque a ella y tome su mano y deposite un suave beso en el dorso.

— Muchas gracias— le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

— Ya suelta a mi hermana—dijo Touya mientras la abrazaba posesivamente— no aproveches que eres mi amigo que no tendrás tanta suerte…

— No hay problema— le respondí pues conocía como era Touya.

— Touya…—llamo la señora Miru quien tenía una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Si? —pregunto mi amigo.

— Me parece que Sakura quiere un poco de oxigeno— dijo con gracia.

— Lo siento—dijo Touya soltando a Sakura de su fuerte abrazo que casi la mata de una asfixia.

— No te preocupes hermano—dijo Sakura cuando por fin recupero el aire.

Después de eso Sakura fue la encargada de cortar el pastel pues ella era muy buena en la repostería y no dudaba que haría un buen trabajo, me di cuenta que el primo de Eriol me miraba con ¿odio? En ese momento entendí que tenía que poner mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr que Sakura se quede conmigo y no iba a ser un buen contrincante, le sonreí de manera sincera a lo que él me respondió con un gesto.

— Muchas gracias… otra vez, Yukito— me dijo Sakura llamando y acaparando toda mi atención.

— Lo que sea por ti pequeña— le dije mientras acariciaba su suave rostro.

**Shaoran**

Esto se estaba poniendo grave primero me entero de que la chica de la cual me enamore casi al instante era la novia de mi primo difunto, luego viene su hermano a invitarnos a almorzar con ellos y fui víctima de las miradas asesinas de él, pero eso no me impidió fijarme en cada detalle de su rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos color verde jade, en su hermosa sonrisa, en lo dulce que sonaba su voz y en lo que suave que parecían sus manos.

Yo disfrutaba de mi cielo personal en mi cabeza y también del infierno en esa misma mesa pero es que ver a la chica que quieres para ti junto a otro sujeto no era nada fácil, y para mi resulto imposible ocultar mis ganas de asesinarlo al verlo tan cerca de MI ANGEL pero todo eso empeoro en el momento en que trajo el postre y le pidió permiso a sus padres y a ella misma para que la pretendiera, en un principio pensé que era demasiado formalismo, pero luego entendí que él estaba tomando ventaja de su posición como amigo de la familia y mejor amigo de MI ANGEL.

— Lo odio— dije en mi mente.

— Pero sabes que él está sacando ventaja— me dijo la voz de mi conciencia quien no podía aprovechar mejor momento para aparecer.

— Cállate— dije con cólera.

— Solo digo la verdad.

Odiaba cuando mi estúpida conciencia tenía razón, el tipo llamado Yukito estaba sacando ventaja de la situación y yo no estaba haciendo ¡NADA!, y nótese que ya había decidido que ella seria mía de por toda la vida, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora y lamentablemente no se me ocurría nada.

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada llena de odio a Yukito y no era para menos porque se lo tenía bien merecido, de pronto él me miro y me dio una de sus estúpidas sonrisas sinceras ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué lo felicitara por tomar ventaja con la chica que me gustaba? Le di un gesto como respuesta y luego vi que Sakura llamaba su atención, me hirvió la sangre cuando vi que le estaba acariciando el rostro ¡Debía hacer algo!

— Sakura…—escuche la voz de mi prima.

— Si ¿Nakuru? —respondió ella dejando de hablar con Yukito, algo que provoco mucha alegría.

— Como mi primo es nuevo en la universidad…— ¿eh? En ese momento no pude evitar girarme a ver a mi prima ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer? — ¿podrías ser su guía? —mi mandíbula cayó al piso a causa de la sorpresa o eso fue lo que yo pensé.

— Bueno… yo…

— No es necesario…—dije yo para no incomodarla con la "sugerencia" de mi prima.

— Con mucho gusto lo hare—dijo como respuesta y en ese momento pude confirmar que los milagros existían.

— Muchas gracias— respondió Nakuru mientras me daba un codazo.

— Sí, muchas gracias—dije yo mientras sentía mi cara arder.

— ¡Se ven tan lindos! —escuche que gritaba la chica que traía la video cámara.

— ¿Eh? —no entendí que estaba pasando hasta que vi que apuntaba su cámara hacia mí y luego la fijaba en Sakura quien tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa.

— Tomoyo ha gravado toda su vida a Sakura…—me dijo Nakuru.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunte yo ante el comentario de mi prima.

— Es cierto joven Li— me dijo la chica quien luego reconocí con el nombre de Tomoyo— yo tengo toda una videoteca con grabaciones de Sakura.

— Eso es… mucho, supongo — dije como respuesta ya que no sabía que más decir.

— Bueno—dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón de manera pensativa— sí es mucho—dijo con una radiante sonrisa— y es que yo llevo grabándola desde que tengo seis años— me dijo con simpleza.

— ¡¿SEIS AÑOS?! —dije con sorpresa, eso sí era MUCHO… MUCHO TIEMPO.

— Tomoyo…—dijo Sakura tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga.

— Pero es que es tan difícil no hacerlo, la cámara la adora— me dijo mientras vi que sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas— tengo cada momento importante de Sakura en un lugar aparte.

— ¿Momento importante? —pregunte a causa de mi curiosidad.

— Sí, como cuando le dieron su primera carta de amor, cuando se le declararon por primera vez— definitivamente si Sakura sería mi esposa no permitiría que Tomoyo le mostrara esos videos otra vez— cuando le propusieron matrimonio…—dijo mientras el tono de su voz cambiaba a uno triste.

— Tomoyo…—llamo Sakura con una voz calmada— será mejor que luego hables sobre los videos de mi vida—dijo con tono de broma.

— Sí—dijo Tomoyo pero sin poder ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

Pero yo ya no estaba en ese mundo mi mente divagaba ante la última frase dicha por Daidouji, matrimonio esa palabra significaba tanto y era tan potente que ahora entendía de porque cambio el tono de voz de Daidouji, mi primo y Sakura ¡estaban comprometidos! Ahora todo parecía mucho más claro, pero había muchas piezas en mi rompecabezas que aún me faltaba encontrar.

— Luego te contare sobre eso— me dijo Nakuru en un susurro.

— Si— le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

Después de ese traspié decidí no preguntar más sobre los videos y me concentre en analizar sus gestos y demás cosas, tendría tiempo suficiente para lograr obtener toda la información que necesitaba y de ser necesario hoy mismo le pediría a Wei que moviera cielo y tierra de ser posible hasta que yo lograra estar en el mismo salón que Sakura Kinomoto.

La tarde siguió sin ningún inconveniente mas, poco a poco logre hacer conversación con Sakura y entonces reafirme mis deseos de estar cerca de ella, y tenía a mi favor el hecho de que la vería todos los días en la universidad. Luego de que se acabara el postre nos quedamos conversando un poco más, la señora Kinomoto nos hizo una invitación para ir un día de estos a su casa a tomar el té y obviamente no rechazamos la invitación.

— Fue una feliz coincidencia— dijo el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa.

— No olvides que las coincidencias no existen—dijo mi tío con una sonrisa— solo lo inevitable.

— Hiyama tu siempre tan filosofo…—dijo mi tía con una sonrisa.

— Bueno fue un gusto coincidir en esta tarde— dijo la señora Kinomoto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí— y joven Li espero que algún día nos visite…

— Muchas gracias— dije mientras sentía que mi cara ardía— será todo un placer.

— Entonces lo esperamos joven Li— reafirmo su invitación el señor Kinomoto.

— Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo mi tío— Shaoran tú…

— Yo me iré a mi casa tío… luego me mandas la dirección para ir a visitarte y hablar con tranquilidad.

— Esta bien…

De esa manera nos despedimos de los Kinomoto, de Yukito quien se quedaba en su restaurante y luego de mis tíos, me subí al auto con Wei y cerré mis ojos mientras en mi mente comenzaban a dar vuelta todos los acontecimientos de ese día.

— Hoy ha sido un día de descubrimientos…— le dije a Wei mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Y mañana tiene que ir a la universidad— me respondió el.

— Sobre eso… quiero que como sea me pongas en el mismo salón que Sakura Kinomoto.

— Como usted ordene joven…

— Gracias.

Después llegamos a casa y me puse a ordenar las demás cajas que aún faltaban pero aun debía comprar un estante más a causa de que tenía muchos libros, deje dos cajas cerradas y una pequeña donde se encontraban pequeños tesoros míos.

La noche llego sin ninguna precipitación y me sentí cansado mentalmente por lo que me rendí ante Morfeo mucho antes de lo normal, antes de quedar dormido le pedí a Wei que me despertara al día siguiente para ir a mi primera clase en la universidad Clamp de Tomoeda.

— Mañana será un día intenso—dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me rendía a la inconciencia que producía el sueño.

***AL DIA SIGUIENTE***

**Yue**

Hoy era el inicio de un nuevo curso en la facultad de medicina y eso significaba el regreso de Sakura, ese día salí temprano de mi departamento para poder comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas para darle a mi bella amiga, llegue temprano a la universidad e ingrese a mi salón y me ubique en el mismo lugar de siempre, los minutos pasaron y el salón se fue llenando de voces de diferentes de mis compañeros.

— Hola Yue… — me saludo una chica de cabello castaño claro que llevaba peinado en dos trenzas, ojos color café y piel blanca.

— Hola Chiharu—salude— ¿Dónde está Yamazaki? —pregunte por su novio.

— Bueno…—dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón de manera pensativa— me imagino que ya estará llegando…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte ya que era raro que él no llegara junto a ella.

— Es que el día de hoy llega un primo de él que estudiara aquí junto con nosotros…

— Entonces eso quiere decir que tendremos un compañero nuevo…—dije con una sonrisa, al menos algo bueno pasaría en este semestre, mi grupo de amigos era muy pequeño ya que solo constaba de cinco personas entre ellas Sakura.

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludo una voz femenina algo alejada de nosotros.

— Hola Rika—saludamos los dos al ver que se acercaba, ella era Rika nuestra amiga más tranquila se podría decir, ella tenía el cabello color chocolate, ojos color café y piel blanca y tenía una relación en secreto con uno de nuestros maestros.

— ¿Aun no llegan los demás?

— No—respondí volviendo mi atención otra vez hacia la puerta donde esperaba que cruce Sakura.

— Eso es raro—dijo Rika de manera pensativa— no es normal que se retrasen tanto y mucho menos Sakura…

— Si—dijo Chiharu.

Luego vimos que por la puerta cruzaban tres personas de entre las cuales conocíamos solo a dos, uno era Yamazaki quien tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros; la otra persona era Naoko quien venía conversando muy amenamente con ellos, ella tenía el cabello marrón, ojos marrones y piel blanca y el otro chico del cual no sabía el nombre tenía el cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel blanca.

— Hola chicos— saludaron Yamazaki y Naoko una vez que llegaron hasta nuestros lugares.

— Hola—saludamos nosotros.

— Él es mi primo— dijo Yamazaki mientras abrazaba por los hombros al chico de ojos celestes— su nombre es Yunsu y va a estudiar el resto de la carrera con nosotros.

— Mucho gusto —saludamos todos.

Luego de eso Yamazaki nos explicó que él venia de Estados Unidos y que se quedaría en su casa, después simplemente nos pusimos a conversar sobre las vacaciones y las notas que habíamos obtenido en el curso pasado, miraba mi reloj con insistencia pero no había hora en que Sakura se apareciera en el salón.

— Que raro que Sakura no llegue aun…—dije con preocupación.

— ¿Sakura? —Me preguntaron ellos con evidente sorpresa, había olvidado que ellos no sabían que ya se había recuperado— si… hace como un mes que ya estaba recuperada… y además logro aprobar todos los cursos.

— ¡Qué bien! —Celebraron Rika, Naoko y Chiharu— al fin podremos estar juntos de nuevo…

— Si—dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

— Seguro no demora en llegar— me dijo Rika— he recibió un mensaje de Tomoyo que me dice que ya están llegando…

— Gracias—le dije con una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaron y las ansias en mi corazón crecían increíblemente, quería poder verla de una vez ya que durante todo el mes que estuvo en recuperación no me acerque a su casa porque muchos ángeles estaban a su alrededor y no me podía arriesgar a ser capturado.

— Ahí esta— dijo Chiharu quien estaba mirando hacia la puerta.

En ese instante dirigí toda mi atención hacia la puerta donde habían tres personas, Sakura como siempre radiante y hermosa, Tomoyo con su habitual delicadeza y otro tipo más que desde ese instante odie, y es que había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la manera en que miraba a Sakura.

Vi cómo se despedían de Tomoyo quien todavía tenía que irse a otra facultad, luego ingresaron al salón y como siempre pasaba todos saludaban a Sakura y ella respondía con una sonrisa, más de uno le mandaba unas miradas que no me gustaron y ni que decir de las chicas cuando miraron al sujeto que caminaba al costado de Sakura, espere con paciencia a que se acercaran a nosotros para poder saber que estaba pasando.

— Hola—nos saludó a todos.

— ¡Sakura! —gritaron las chicas mientras se lanzaban a abrazarla y comenzaban a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

— Chicas…—dijo Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa— ¿me permiten abrazar a mi amiga?

A regañadientes las chicas se separaron de Sakura, luego Yamazaki se acercó y la abrazo con cuidado pues parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de cristal, luego de eso le presento a su primo Yunsu quien le dio una sonrisa como saludo a lo que ella correspondió.

— ¿Y para mí no hay ningún abrazo? —pregunte mientras me colocaba en frente de ella.

— ¡Yue! —dijo mientras saltaba a mis brazos, sentí su cuerpo tan cerca al mío y rodee con mis brazos su estrecha cintura, la había extrañado mucho y sentía un poco de culpabilidad por provocarle yo mismo ese dolor, la abrace un poco más mientras respiraba su embriagante aroma a cerezas— te extrañe mucho— me dijo para que solo yo pudiera escucharla y eso provoco que mi corazón latiera como un loco, su voz era tan dulce y suave.

— Yo también— le dije en el mismo tono y aunque no quise me separe de ella para poder mirarla con detenimiento, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese hermoso brillo y sus labios color rosa me parecían cada vez más tentadores— traje algo para ti— dije dándome la vuelta para entregarle el ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado para ella.

— Muchas gracias—me dijo mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

— No es necesario agradecer— le dije con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella otra vez y luego le di un beso en la frente— me alegra que estés de regreso.

— Gracias— me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Sakura…—llamo Naoko.

— ¿Si? —respondió ella.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? —cerré las manos en puño ante lo que había dicho Naoko, ¿amigo? ¿Ese tipejo había estado cerca de Sakura? Esto solo significaba que habría problemas más adelante si seguía viéndola con adoración, porque Sakura era mía y de nadie más.

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo mientras lo jalaba a su costado— él es Shaoran Li…—dijo mientras el tipo nos examinaba con la mirada.

— Mucho gusto —dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que me enojara más, ¿que tenia de bueno? Su cabello era color chocolate, la piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, realmente a mí me parecía un chico normal y corriente.

— Mucho gusto—saludamos todos, aunque yo más por cortesía y respeto a Sakura que por otra cosa.

— Ellos son, Takazhi Yamazaki, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa y Yue Hara—nos presentó Sakura a cada uno de nosotros a excepción del primo de Yamazaki.

— Ah, Li—dijo Yamazaki— te presento a mi primo Yunsu Anderson, comenzara a estudiar con nosotros desde ahora al igual que tu…

— Mucho gusto— saludo el tipejo ese.

— Y bien Li…—dijo Yamazaki — ¿de dónde vienes?

— Desde china— respondió.

— Eso está muy lejos—dijo Rika con sorpresa.

— Bueno si…—dijo con tranquilidad, había algo en el que me resultaba familiar pero no lograba descubrir que era— pero terminare aquí la carrera.

— Entonces seremos buenos amigos—dijo Yamazaki con su típica sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias…— en eso vimos entrar al profesor de esa clase así que cada uno se fue a sentar y espere a que Sakura se sentara en su lugar habitual pero esta vez vi que se ubicó en un lugar cerca de la ventana me pareció extraño pero luego vi que el sujeto Li se le unía y se sentaba a su costado.

— Te metiste con la persona equivocada Li—dije entre dientes mientras sentía que la rabia y cólera me dominaban.

**Sakura**

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido en el día de hoy, las clases en la universidad incluso el receso me pareció demasiado corto. Aún recuerdo todo lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Me levante temprano como de costumbre y desayune con mis padres, luego espere a que llegara Tomoyo para que podamos ir juntas a la universidad ya que ella necesitaba llegar temprano también para que pudiera coser un nuevo diseño, llego como de costumbre y decidimos que ya era hora de salir rumbo a la universidad.

Salimos de mi casa mientras conversábamos amenamente de lo bueno que sería reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos, íbamos caminando ya casi llegando a la que sería la calle principal y de pronto un carro se estaciono a nuestro costado lo que provoco que nos asustáramos y casi empezáramos a correr por nuestra seguridad pero todo eso cambio cuando vimos que Li asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

— Hola— nos decía con una sonrisa que provoco que me diera una taquicardia.

— Hola joven Li—saludo Tomoyo muy relajada.

— Ho… hola—salude yo mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por permitirme tartamudear.

— ¿Van hacia la universidad?

— No—respondí yo inmediatamente.

— Si—respondió Tomoyo.

Li me vio con una cara rara que me provoco reírme pero me tuve que aguantar las ganas ya estaba pasando mucha vergüenza y no quería sumarle a esto el hecho de que me pusiera a reír como loca, además él no era nada mío tan solo el primo de Eriol.

— ¿Quieren que las lleve? —pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Si—respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa— vamos Sakurita— me dijo mientras me jalaba al interior de ese hermoso auto de color negro y fue muy tarde mi reacción pues ya me encontraba con el cinturón puesto y todo.

— Entonces vámonos—dijo para luego poner en marcha su auto otra vez.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar y esto se lo debía a Tomoyo, quien amablemente me había hecho sentar en el asiento del copiloto y ella se había a los asientos de atrás con la excusa de que necesitaba espacio para su maleta en la que llevaba los dibujos de sus nuevos diseños.

— Tomoeda es un lugar muy lindo— dijo mientras miraba hacia el camino.

— Si—dije yo mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

— Kinomoto—me llamo.

— ¿Si? —pregunte, que quería decirme.

— ¿Puedo decirte Sakura? —esa pregunta me sorprendió pero no le vi motivo para decirle que no.

— Por supuesto…—le dije con una sonrisa.

— Entonces tu puedes llamarme Shaoran…—me dijo mientras se giraba a verme y me regalaba una de sus sonrisas matadoras porque si ¡Mataban! — espero seamos buenos amigos…

— Lo mismo digo—le respondí para luego regresar mi mirada hacia la ventana.

No sé si el camino me pareció largo porque él estaba a mi costado o por el hecho de que no quería llegar tan rápido a la universidad, al final llegamos y nos dirigimos primero a la dirección para que le asignaran el salón en el que estaría y adivinen que, le toco en el mismo salón que yo, caminamos los tres juntos hasta nuestro salón y luego Tomoyo se despidió de nosotros en la puerta porque ella estaba en otra facultad, quedamos en vernos en el receso y así ingresamos al salón.

Había algunos alumnos ya pero el profesor aun no llegaba, me acerque a donde estaban mis amigos y un chico más que no conocía, me saludaron todos y al final Yue me dio un lindo abrazo que me reconforto de una manera que no sabría describir. Luego de eso nos separamos y me regalo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Me presentaron al chico nuevo que resulto ser primo de Yamazaki y yo presente a Shaoran a los demás.

El profesor llego al salón y tuvimos que sentarnos, me hubiera gustado sentarme en el mismo lugar que siempre pero decidí que no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo si realmente deseaba continuar con mi vida, busque un asiento cerca a la ventana y me senté y obviamente que Shaoran se sentó a mi costado ya que no podía hablar con nadie más que yo y eso que nos conocíamos de apenas un día.

— Sakura…—me llamaba Shaoran mientras agitaba su mano en frente de mi rostro.

— ¿Eh? —dije despertando de mi ensoñación.

— Ya debemos irnos…—me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde?

— A nuestras casas… has estado muy distraída para ser el primer día—me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida del salón.

— No me había dado cuenta… —dije de manera apenada.

— No te preocupes a veces nos suele pasar—me dijo con una sonrisa que me transmitió tranquilidad.

— Sakura—sentí que alguien me retenía del hombro y me gire a ver quién era.

— Yue… ¿pasa algo? —pregunte al ver que en sus ojos había algo diferente, algo mas ¿oscuro?

— Nada—me dijo con una sonrisa pero no podía creerle porque sus ojos me decían otra cosa.

Ese Yue no era el que yo había conocido hace tiempo atrás, ese Yue no era el amigo que siempre me hacía sentir bien, no era la persona que estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, ese no era Yue.

— Solo quería darte esto…—me dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando un hermoso broche para cabello en forma de corazón.

— Muchas gracias…—dije con una sonrisa pues el regalo era por demás hermoso, lo mire a los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla, ese Yue si era mi amigo— nos vemos mañana…

— Hasta mañana—se despidió de mi pero no de Shaoran.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Shaoran.

— Si—respondí con una sonrisa mientras guardaba en mi bolso el regalo de Yue.

Salí con Shaoran del salón mientras él me ponía al tanto sobre los trabajos y como serían las evaluaciones, luego de eso nos dirigimos a la facultad de Tomoyo y esperamos a que terminara unas piezas de su diseño. Cuando por fin ya estábamos los tres juntos nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la universidad para luego ir hacia donde estaba el auto de Shaoran pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la entrada principal.

— Yukito…—dije mientras me quedaba de pie sin poder hacer ningún movimiento más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto Shaoran al darse cuenta de que me había detenido.

— Nada…—dije para que no se preocupara pero en eso Tomoyo dio un grito y el rostro de Shaoran cambio de uno amable a uno totalmente serio.

— ¡Yukito! —saludo Tomoyo corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¿Por qué ha venido? —pregunto Shaoran mientras le dábamos alcance a Tomoyo.

— No lose… tal vez solo vino a saludar…

— Hola Sakura…—me saludo Yukito con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas se acercó a mí y cogiendo una de mis manos la beso en el dorso— ¿cómo has estado princesa?

— Muy bien—dije mientras sentía que las mejillas me ardían y ni que decir de lo que ese beso me hizo sentir— ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí? —le pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

— Ah…—dijo reincorporándose otra vez— vine a invitarte al cine…

— Bueno yo…

— Si deseas podemos ir con tus amigos…

— ¿En serio? —pregunte mirando de soslayo a Tomoyo quien tenía la videocámara en la mano y a Shaoran que tenía un aura oscura.

— Si—me dijo con otra sonrisa.

— Chicos ustedes creen que…

— Si iremos—dijo Shaoran sin que me dejara terminar la pregunta.

— ¡Listo! —dijo Tomoyo dando saltitos, no entendía como lograba hacerlo ya que tenía el maletín con sus diseños, su bolso y la videocámara en la mano.

— Entonces vamos…—me dijo Yukito ofreciéndome su brazo.

— Si—dije mientras lo aceptaba.

— ¡Se ven tan divinos! —decía Tomoyo quien caminaba con Shaoran delante de nosotros.

— Gracias—dijo Yukito.

Definitivamente este día no terminaría tan rápido, llegamos al cine y Yukito compro las entradas, la película se llamaba DESDE MI CIELO, ingresamos y comenzó la película, Yukito tuvo que consolarme ya que la película era muy triste.

La película termino y decidimos que era momento de regresar a casa, como pude me arregle la cara de momia que traía gracias a todas las lágrimas que había soltado, y de pronto recordé el tiempo que había pasado con Eriol, todo había sido tan mágico y distinto que guardaba esos momentos en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón, salimos entre toda la multitud, pero de pronto una suave brisa acaricio mi rostro y escuche la suave voz de Eriol.

— Sakura…— me había llamado y en esa voz se reflejaba mucho amor, me detuve en seco a causa de la sorpresa, esa era la voz de Eriol y no había forma de equivocarme.

A causa de que me quede de pie no pude frenar ni darle tiempo a la persona que venía detrás mío por lo que como consecuencia me vi empujada directo hacia el piso, espere a que llegara el golpe y cerré los ojos de manera instintiva, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me sostenía del brazo y me jalaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —Escuche la voz de Shaoran muy peligrosamente cerca — ¿Sakura?

— ¿Eh? —dije abriendo los ojos y ahí estaban esos ojos color ámbar que tanto me impresionaban, y de los cuales no podía apartar la mirada, su rostro estaba cerca al mío y podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro— yo… si… si… gracias…

— ¿Segura? —me volvió a preguntar con evidente preocupación.

— Si—le respondí con una sonrisa— gracias…

— ¡Sakura! —escuche que me llamaba alguien más.

En ese instante pareció como si tuviéramos una peste de la cual nos pudiéramos contagiar y nos separamos inmediatamente mientras Tomoyo y Yukito se acercaban a nosotros, ¿tanto tiempo había transcurrido para que ellos se alejaran tanto de nosotros?

— Vamos…—me dijo Tomoyo mientras me jalaba hacia la salida— tenemos que ir a tu casa para que te pruebes mis diseños— y ahí estaba la Tomoyo de siempre empeñada en que me pusiera y modelara sus diseños.

— Está bien—dije soltando un suspiro.

Llegamos a mi casa muy rápido, Shaoran nos llevó a Tomoyo y a mí ya que Yukito había tenido que ir de emergencia a su restaurante, nos despedimos de él y luego entramos a mi casa y subimos directo a mi habitación donde Tomoyo saco dos hermosos vestidos y luego salió a buscar a mi hermano para que le diga algo sobre un curso de medicina.

Yo me senté en mi cama y comencé a observar los vestido y de pronto vino a mi cabeza una imagen donde se apreciaban unos hermosos ojos de color ámbar pero después aparecía una hermosa sonrisa, cálida y sincera. Era fácil decir a quienes pertenecían esos ojos y esa sonrisa, ¿pero porque me sentía igual cuando miraba ambas?

— Estoy en problemas—dije mientras me tiraba de espaldas en la cama, y es que podía ser despistada y todo pero sabía que me estaba gustando una persona pero todo eso pareció complicarse en el momento que conocí a alguien más.

Tomoyo entro con una sonrisa en los labios y eso solo significaba que mi hermano había accedido a algo y me imaginaba que ese algo tendría que ver conmigo, se puso a darle los últimos toques a los vestidos para que después me los pusiera.

— Tomoyo—llame a mi mejor amiga mientras me volvía a sentar en mi cama.

— ¿Si Sakurita? —me respondió mientras colocaba unos alfileres.

— Creo que me gustan dos chicos al mismo tiempo…—si había alguien a quien le podía decir mi gran duda era Tomoyo, ya que ella me conocía y sabría cómo ayudarme a solucionar esa confusión que se estaba formando en mi cabeza y corazón.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? —me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi costado.

— Pues recién hoy—le respondí con sinceridad.

— No te angusties ¿está bien? —Me dijo mientras sostenía una mano— sé que aun te falta recuperarte de la perdida de Eriol y no quisiera que te angusties por cosas que por el momento no tienen tanta importancia—me dedico una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras— sé que cuando sea el momento tu tomaras la decisión adecuada y no te arrepentirás de ellos…

— Gracias Tomoyo—le dije mientras la abrazaba.

— Gracias a ti por confiar en mí…—me dijo mientras acariciaba mi largo cabello.

En ese abrazo pude sentir todo el apoyo que ella me brindaba, pero no pude dejar de pensar en esas dos personas que ahora luchaban por posicionarse en un lugar de mi corazón y ocuparlo por completo, Shaoran y Yukito, realmente me había metido en un problema sin darme cuenta.

_Sera una decisión muy difícil _fue lo único que pude pensar antes de deshacer mi abrazo con Tomoyo y concentrarme en modelar sus vestidos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Miku**

**Y cha cha cha chan! Sé que me querrán matar por este final xD pero la verdad que todo se dio tan natural en el cap. ha ha, y ahora sabemos un poco mas de la historia de saku y Eriol y porque Shaoran se sintió atraído al instante por Sakura… pero no por eso quiere decir que saku lo escogerá a el ;) miren que tenemos a dos pretendientes… 1) Yue con toda y su enferma obsesion y 2) Yukito *suspiro* es todo un galan xD**

**Bueno ahora vamos con el supuesto asesinato de Eriol mmm pues la verdad yo no entiendo hasta ahora como hizo Yue para escapar del cielo y como hizo para conseguir entrar a la universidad y demás cosas…**

**Bueno las demás dudas que tengan me las dicen en un lindo review! :D**

**GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW Y FOLLOWS Y FAVS!**

**XD**

**PD1: Escribire una historia sin personajes de Clamp para las que lo quieran leer envíenme un mensaje al fb personal o al de Miku con su correo para enviarles cuando el proyecto este terminado.**

**PD2: Estoy planeando crear un blog para que conozcan a los personajes de mis fics y algunas curiosidades… xD mas adelante les dire donde encontrarlo.**

**Hora de responder Reviews!**

— **Ceciali… muchas gracias ^^ espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y discúlpame por la demora.**

— **Gabby… pues todo se complico mas de lo que esperaba xD pero espero que termine todo bien xD**

— **Lirio… bueno espero que te guste este cap y por favor para los próximos no dejes que te tomen foto ;) y espero saber como fue tu venganza…**

— **Amanda… no! Como se te ocurre decir eso ¬¬ eres cruel… tu si… si tuu niña! xD te quiero…**


End file.
